SECRETOS
by SnakySnape
Summary: "Aquí está mi corazón y mi alma …por favor, pícalas para hacer una hamburguesa..y disfrútalas" ¿Qué TAL ERES GUARDANDO SECRETOS?
1. Chapter 1

**SECRETOS**

**내****이름은****김삼순**

**Ama il tuo sogno disprezza agni altro amore. Tu ama il vento e imprimeti nel cuore chesolu il sogno eseste ecco perché io ogni notte in sogno vengoate.**

"Aquí está mi corazón y mi alma …por favor, pícalas para hacer una hamburguesa..y disfrútalas"

**¿Qué TAL ERES GUARDANDO SECRETOS?**

**Era para él una pequeña niña quejumbrosa, chillaba a cualquier insulto o protestaba cuando el trataba de corregirla… Esa era Hermione Granger… la odiosa sabelotodo. Pero un buen día, en su pequeño mundo perfecto sufrió un colapso y ella termino castigada después de la cena para limpiar calderos…**

**Cuando llego la hora de ir al despacho de cierto profesor de pociones escucho ruidos raros….parecían ¿gemidos?....gemidos femeninos, lanzados al viento sin temor a ser escuchados, junto a una acelerada respiración que parecía que torturaba a una condenada a muerte por mostrar semejante excitación, más bien parecía una locomotora… pero parecía que todo había terminado…en un doble grito de estasis.**

**Se cerebro se había paralizado en cuestión de minutos, no había notado que la puerta estaba por abrirse, después sonó una carcajada femenina y…**

**-Granger ¿Qué hace ahí parada? Vaya a la mazmorra ¡inmediatamente!- Snape le gritaba mientras le daba un manojo de llaves-¡corra! No tendrá mucho tiempo, al menos que le guste dormir muy tarde…-Hermione, reacciono tomando las llaves de la mano del profesor y pudo observar que la otra mano trataba de empujar algo; tomo las llaves y se puede decir se fue corriendo…al dar la vuelta al pasillo vio a una chica Slytherin salir y aferrase al cuello de profesor, besarlo con tanta…¿pasión?**

**Hermione no pudo evitar mojarse los labios al ver esto. ¿Desde cuándo Snape se había estando acostando con esa chica? Sin embargo…no había notado que él la observaba ¿acaso no podía controlar su curiosidad? "maldición"**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**Cuando llego a la mazmorra encontró a Hermione lavando apresuradamente los calderos, el solo atino a ir a revisar los trabajos que había dejado pendientes por cambiarle a Thabata Harres su calificación…una chica rubia, ojos azules, medidas perfectas que de su propia boca había salido que podía hacer lo que fuera por un más que EXELENTE en su clase; Hermione no podía hacer eso pero su pequeño mundo de perfección se termino cuando por su cabeza había pasado la idea de ayudar a Neville…eso es malo….Aunque si lo hiciera el no tendría ningún problema en aceptar…**

**Sus ojos se habían ido a recorrer a la chica de la cabeza a los pies, no era provocadora sin embargo el aura de inocencia podía ser irresistible para cualquier hombre que tuviese hormonas.**

**-Apúrese Granger…no tengo su tiempo- dijo arto de tanto trabajo con 100 idioteces por párrafo.**

**- Es demasiado tarde y parece que usted quiere dejar ese caldero como nuevo…**

**Ella solo levanto la cabeza y parpadeo un par de veces…Granger lo estaba mirando, lo miraba a el: el dios de las pociones, de una forma acusadora…de hecho era su conciencia que lo hacía sentir culpable.**

**-¿Por qué me mira así?**

**-¿Yo? Pero…yo no…-tartamudeo**

**- Puede irse... ¡váyase con un demonio Granger!- El tomo su varita y termino el trabajo de Granger, ella solo levanto su suéter, acomodo su falda y salió corriendo de ahí…**

**¿Por qué la había echado del castigo sin decir nada? ¿Acaso el sabría que ella lo vio con Thabata?**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**Durante la clase él había evitado cruzarse tanto con Thabata como con Hermione. Daba explicaciones sin más no poder, la poción era compleja y la presencia de las chicas no le era muy cómoda.**

**-Granger…a mi despacho…-Hermione se quedo a mirando a Thabata que decepcionada tomo sus cosas y salió de la mazmorra.**

**Hermione entro rápidamente por la puerta que el profesor le había indicado, solo que en vez de estar en el despacho ella estaba en…la habitación…**

**Había una acogedora cama con sabanas blancas y colchas verdes, las cortinas eran de color negro…Hermione había abierto los ojos del tamaño del universo ¿acaso el hombre la había llevado ahí para…?**

**-Dado a las circunstancias seré breve Señorita Granger; usted es una de mis alumnas mas recatadas y dado a mi problema necesito presentarla en sociedad como mi prometida…La señora Smith espera a una mujer joven, hermosa, callada y sobre todo las cosas educada…Usted es una como decirlo…-Snape había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro, Hermione solo lo seguía con los ojos mientras asimilaba lo que él le decía ¿pero porque no había invitado a alguna otra chica?¿arriesgaba mucho si era presentada como la prometida de Snape delante de mucha gente que la conocía por ser la amiga de Potter?**

**-Sí, se lo que está pensado, pero no necesito a una chica que me salte al cuello para besarme cuando creen que no hay nadie que nos mire… y además los Malfoy me ayudara con esto…aunque no le agrade la idea…necesito que vaya y compre algunas cosas para ir a la reunión…tome-Hermione tomo un saco de monedas lleno- haga lo que haga no diga nada…la esperare en el vestíbulo a las nueve y no se preocupe por las clases ayudare a que se ponga al corriente…**

**-Profesor…sabe… no sé si podre salir…-por fin había conectado el cerebro con la lengua- a las dos le esperara un carruaje para llevarla a no sé donde…eso Señorita es su problema…**

**¡su problema ! el prácticamente la había mandado a que fuera su prometida por una noche, supuso… ella no sabía por dónde empezar, había ido a reuniones pero no a tal caso que parecieran de la realeza, la realeza del mundo mágico que con solo mirarla la podrían hacer pedazos.**

**Él le había dado dinero para comprar lo necesario…y solo faltaban diez minutos para que fueran las dos…**

**-Váyase, antes de que me arrepienta de lo que acabo de hacer…-Hermione salió a la mazmorra y alcanzo a escuchar un aullido de reproche…parecía haber dicho por que a ella habiendo tantas…si, habiendo tantas porque a ella…reprocho mentalmente…**

**Sus amigos la habían estado esperando afuera en el pasillo, cuando la vieron tomaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a subir junto a su amiga a comer…Ginny también había ido a esperarlos.**

**-¿Te pasa algo Hermione?- Ginny había preguntado cuando casi cae al ver que ya eran las dos y diez…**

**-¿Ginny tienes contigo tu revista que me enseñaste esta mañana?**

**-Si…la quieres-dijo inmediatamente sacándola de mochila…**

**Iba a ser una larga tarde…**

**-Chicos no me esperen…iré a estudiar en la biblioteca y después me iré a mis rondas…**

**Hermione había salido corriendo hacia el Hall, la estaba esperando un carruaje para llevarla a…no tenía la mayor idea…subió y se cerró la puerta**

**-¿Adónde la llevamos?-ella no sabía dónde ir a comprar túnicas elegantes de gala, sin embargo un letrero en la revista de Ginny la ayudo…**

**-Al callejón Diagon**

**Mientras se acomodo en el carruaje, tomo la revista y empezó a hojearla…en si era como un compendio de chismes…mostrabas algunas cosas de moda y sobre todo accesorios para poder mejorar presentación, hechizos embellecedores y cupones…si quería estar bien con el profesor tenía que mejorar un poco su apariencia…luego le pagaría a Gin su revista.**

**Lo primero que busco fue la tienda de las túnicas, ya había pasado una hora y media y otra media hora caminando entre ingredientes de pociones, hasta que llego a un pequeño puesto donde una chica de su edad atendía…**

**-¿Quieres algún dije?-le dijo mostrándole unos hermosos collares de plata**

**-A Hermione le llamo la atención una cruz celta, tenía unos bonitos aretes con piedrillas verdes…**

**-Son esmeraldas, la cruz es de plata con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, es muy bonito y además cuesta 2 galeones, anda, llévatelo…**

**-¿Dos galeones?- Hermione se sorprendió…**

**-Si, anda llévatelo…**

**-¿Sabes donde hay una tienda donde vendan túnicas de gala?-la chica empezó a reír**

**-Me llamo Isabel…perdón por la risa…-hagamos un trato, tu compraras mi collar y yo te enseñare las tiendas que necesites ¿de acuerdo?**

**Hermione pago el collar, muy barato por algo muy hermoso…**

**-Si, se que piensas que es hermoso, estuvo un buen tiempo rondando como objeto muggle pero tiene una pequeña cualidad, guarda los recuerdos más hermosos que puedas darle y luego te servirá como una protección, es difícil de explicar.**

**-Michael, puedes hacerme el favor…- el mago alzo su varita y el puesto de Isabel había desaparecido-nos vemos mañana-el mago siguió doblando sus telas.**

**-No vayas a creer que es mal educado, lo que pasa es que no puede hablar- dijo viendo a Hermione- ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Oh perdóname, me llamo Hermione Granger**

**-Bueno me dijiste que querías ir a la tienda de trajes de gala, sígueme- caminaron algunas calles hasta llegar a una elegante tienda, Hermione miro que era la de la revista…**

**-Bueno, me tengo que ir…vendré más tarde haber si te encuentro aun…-Isabel había visto a un chico pasar cerca de ellas y le sonrió. Hermione no contesto porque ella ya había echado a correr.**

**Hermione entro a la tienda, era simplemente fascinante. Había pocas señoras pero la tienda era muy hermosa.**

**-¿Puede tomar su turno?- una pequeña hada le había dado un boleto con el numero 6 y se había alejado rápidamente dejando una estela brillante. Hermione se acomodo en uno de los sillones hasta que le hablara la Madame que la ayudaría a elegir lo correcto. Un papel cayo de la nada en su regazo, ella lo abrió y vio que era una nota del profesor Snape donde le pedía que por lo mas que quisiera que lo que comprara fuera negro y nada de mal gusto…ella solo volteo los ojos…además que le pedía que se quedara en el callejón Diagon ¿tan rápido la había ubicado?**

**-Señorita, por favor sígame- la misma hada que le había dado el boleto la guiaba atravez de cubículos y maniquíes que portaban hermosos vestidos.**

**-Querida pasa… ¿buscas algo en especial?**

**-Si Madame, necesito algo elegante para una reunión muy importante…**

**-¿De qué se trata el evento?**

**-Un compromiso…-susurro**

**-Oh querida… ¿te casaras pronto?- Hermione se sonrojo**

**-Aun no hay fecha…**

**-Bueno, bueno…sabes deberías ir con mi amiga ella te arreglaría ese cabello- dijo la mujer soltando una sonrisa irónica…Hermione solo la miro feo…**

**Hermione termino eligiendo un vestido negro de manga larga y con un ligero escote, el cual se pegaba a su cuerpo y lo hacía marcar su figura escondida en el horrible uniforme escolar…era un poco muggle pero era la nueva moda dentro del mundo mágico, además había comprado unas bonitos botines para su vestido.**

**Pago y fue a comer un helado, porque su estomago estaba gritando de hambre. Fue al caldero chorreante y pidió una habitación, había tratado de no gastar mucho pero la habitación era un pequeño lujo adicional.**

**-El señor Snape ya ha llegado- le dijo el cochero cuando ella bajo del carruaje, pero en el tiempo que estuvo ahí no lo vio. Pudo bañarse, ver todo lo que se había comprado y así hasta las ocho de las noche…no corría tanto el tiempo no haciendo nada pero ya había descansado un poco…iba a ser una larga noche.**

**Soltó las hadas que le había dado la Madame para que le peinaran el cabello y la arreglaran lo mas que pudieran y en unos instantes estuvo convertida en simplemente una princesa…Aunque paso un largo rato pensando si no había exagerado o que podría decir Snape…**

**A la habitación había ido un pequeño mozo para avisarle que el carruaje la esperaba…se asomo después de arreglar sus cosas y dar indicaciones de que las mandaran a Hogwarts, no había nadie…bajo las escaleras y se encontró con una figura de espaldas, traía puesta su túnica de gala, unos brillantes zapatos y el cabello…había sido hábilmente peinado…al escuchar el crujido de las escaleras Snape volteo para encontrarse con la visión más hermosa…¿Cómo se le había ocurrido el mejor no llevarla? Definitivamente era mejor de lo que esperaba…**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**En pocas palabras él se había quedado anonadado con la presencia de aquella chica, tenia buen gusto…había elegido un vestido que en pocas palabras podía cautivar a cualquier corazón solitario como el suyo…El mozo la había ayudado bajar las escaleras y el subir al carruaje, el sintió el suave aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo…lo saco de la hipnosis el toque del cochero indicando que subiera para poder irse…**

**-¿Granger?-Hermione veía atreves de la ventana que había comenzado a llover, había olvidado su capa en el hotel-¿tiene frio?-Snape había observado que trataba de mantener su calor abrazándose a si misma, el se quito rápido su capa y se paso a Hermione, ella la tomo con un movimiento tímido pero le agradaba…Su loción empezó a inundar su ser cuando sintió la prenda en sus hombros y el calor de el atravez de la tela…**

**Paso poco tiempo después habían llegado a un antiguo castillo, estaba iluminado por antorchas y varios carruajes dejaban a las personas enfrente de una gran puerta de madera…Severus bajo primero y después escucho unas voces…**

**-Lucius…-el saludo era un poco frio…**

**-¿Te atreviste a traerla?**

**-Porque no, tu dijiste que me ayudarías…ya era muchas veces que le decía a la Señora Smith que ella no había podido venir…con unos pretextos infantiles.**

**Malfoy se le había quedado viendo fríamente a Snape y negaba con la cabeza…**

**-¿No podías tomar a otra chica?**

**-Por Merlín Malfoy, es inteligente, parece educada…**

**-¿Parece?**

**-¿Qué pasa?- Narcissa Malfoy había llegado junto a su esposo**

**-Snape trajo a Granger como su prometida…la Señora Smith morirá de horror cuando se entere que un sangre sucia visito su casa y aparte amiga de Potter…**

**-Snape siempre ha tenido buen gusto, dudo que la chica no sea bonita…vamos llegaremos tarde-Narcissa había tomado del brazo a su esposo y se lo llevo a la entrada…**

**-Granger, puede bajar…-había escuchado cual despectiva iba a ser su presencia así que le dio más miedo que nada…-no bajare…quiero irme a la escuela- Snape sonrió…y subió al coche de nuevo-por favor…Granger…solo esta noche…**

**Hermione se levanto y ayudada por su profesor bajo del carruaje, la tomo de la mano dándole seguridad y la guio al salón.**

**La recepción era muy especial, parecía una película antigua…música de salón que imitaba a los valses y mesas redondas donde podían sentarse de cinco a ocho personas alrededor de ella y una gran mesa para los invitados especiales. La vajilla parecía muy fina y los cubiertos de plata parecían un espejo.**

**-El señor Snape y su prometida- un gnomo los había anunciado cuando cruzaron la puerta, un elfo le había quitado a Hermione la capa …todos miraron con curiosidad hacia donde estaba la pareja, todos querían saber quién era la novia, Snape le ofreció el brazo y empezaron a descender con la gracia y con la elegancia más pura del corazón, a Hermione se le acelero el corazón a imaginarse lo peor, ella resbalando y cayendo de las escaleras…sin embargo Snape le daba una seguridad que ella nunca pensó sentir.**

**Otro elfo los guio a la mesa de invitados especiales donde ya estaban sentados los Malfoys, después de escuchar el discurso de la señora Smith…una mujer anciana parecía amable pero la dureza de sus ojos parecía haberla marchitado…ella sentía odio ¿pero…como saber a qué?, llego la comida…una deliciosa comida que Hermione apenas toco y un vino delicioso se ofreció cuando la mujer se puso de pie y pidió atención a los invitados…**

**-Señores, me complazco en presentarles a la futura esposa de mi ahijado Severus Snape – Snape casi se ahoga con el vino y Hermione lo miro asustada- ven querida…-Snape se puso de pie y despego la silla de la mesa para ella pudiese ponerse de pie…los primeros pasos fueron tan lentos para Hermione cuando tomo la mano de la mujer…ella la tomo y la beso en las mejillas como si fuera una hija, después abrazo a Snape en son de felicitación…-pido que brindemos por nuestra feliz pareja, y Severus me hiciste sufrir para conocer a esta inocente que por su porte, elegancia, te ha ganado a ti y a mi…-Snape nunca había estado tan nervioso…y cuando volvieron a su lugar para los dos fue un alivio…**

**-Perdón Granger…**

**-Severus, llámame Hermione…soy tu prometida…-Ella le había susurrado esto al sentir como las demás personas de la mesa empezaban hablar entre ellos asiéndola trisas…**

**-¿Quiere salir de aquí?- ella asintió y de nuevo se tomo del brazo…el la guio por la pista del salón para llevarla a un balcón, aun no había nadie pues todos empezaron a bailar después de la presentación…**

**-Sabe Granger…olvide darle esto…en el coche…-Snape había sacado una pequeña caja de un anillo, Hermione lo tomo….**

**-Es lo de un rito, mi madrina está acostumbrada a muchas cosas muggles aunque ella lo niegue sigue siendo como su esposo…-Snape le sonrió al verla como miraba el anillo…-¡por Merlín! No…-Hermione miro hacia la puerta, la señora Smith hablaba con un grupo de mujeres y cuando los vio entregándose el anillo no evito poner atención…una luz rosa fue directamente a ellos y se metió dentro del anillo, para ser más exactos a la piedra del anillo…-noooo- Severus hubiera matado a la mujer si Hermione no lo hubiera tomado de la mano…**

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-Granger, tengo que hacerlo…y usted a todo lo que le pregunte dirá que si…porque si no nos descubrirán…-Hermione la verdad no le importaba lo que hiciera…el vino era muy mal consejero para ella- Hermione… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?**

**Hermione lo miro arrodillado frente a ella, parpadeo…-¿si?- Snape se puso de pie, tomo su mano y le puso el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo…voltearon pero la mujer seguía parada, Severus abrazo a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla-vamos tendremos que bailar…**

**-Profesor…esa idea no me gusta….**

**-Querida, ven te presentare con algunas señoras…¿Severus aun no te había dado el anillo verdad?-la mujer se llevo a Hermione con unas mujeres muy elegantes, la miraban cual bicho raro sin embargo al momento de hacerla hablar Hermione demostró ser más que una sabia…una insufrible sabelotodo…Snape hablaba con los Malfoys y no le quitaba la vista de encima…Hermione sonreía cuando las demás mujeres le tomaban la mano para ver su anillo de compromiso…**

**-Y dime Hermione…¿Dónde se conocieron?-Hermione miro a Snape rápidamente dando a entender que necesitaba salir de ahí…-pues…-una pareja se le atravesó al profesor cuando trato de atravesar el salón, luego una mujer gorda lo había tomado y lo zarandeaba al sonar de la música, Hermione quería morir- lo conocí en Hogwarts….**

**-¿Eres su alumna?-una mujer rubia algo venenosa le pregunto dejándola sin aliento**

**-Si, soy su alumna…-Hermione había dicho cuando otra chica la había tomado del brazo y la separaba del grupo de mujeres…**

**-No les hagas caso, Isabel siempre ha estado enamorada de Snape y tienen su historia aun así ten cuidado…**

**Cuando Hermione cayó en cuenta que debía de salir de ahí la señora Smith la tomo y la llevo a la biblioteca…Snape quería morir…**

**-Sabes Hermione…me gustaría conocer a tu familia, a tus amigos…todo lo que te rodea, casarte con Severus es algo muy pesado para una chica de tu edad...sé que eres una sangre sucia…Granger…tu nombre ha sido nombrado varias veces en esta casa y todas saliendo de Severus…-Hermione no evito poner atención en eso ¿su nombre había sido pronunciado ahí por el profesor?- mi ahijado es un hombre con un gusto exquisito querida pero aun no encuentro el por qué se enamoro de ti…o Severus…- Hermione miro a Snape como su salvador, el se sentó a lado de ella y tomo su mano…-¿han pensado en una fecha para la boda?-Snape miro a Hermione…**

**-Pensamos en la salida de Hermione del colegio madrina**

**-¿En un mes?**

**-No, queremos más tiempo- Hermione había tratado de hablar pero él le apretaba la mano a cada intento de esto…- la mujer sonrió**

**-Has demostrado ser una mujer digna de esta casa, quiero conocer a tus padres y ellos conocerán a su futuro yerno…**

**-Tenemos que irnos…-Severus había arrastrado a Hermione a la puerta de salida del despacho…**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**-Esto se está saliendo de mis manos, ella no tenía que decir eso…nos obligara a cumplir con el matrimonio y no habrá forma de dar marcha atrás.**

**-Profesor…tranquilo…por favor….-Hermione trataba de tranquilizar a su profesor de pociones, había salido enfurecido porque lo habían obligado bailar junto a Hermione la pista solamente ellos dos, al terminar la Señora Smith tuvo la grandiosa idea de decir que la próxima fiesta los padres de ella tal vez estarían ahí…y antes de irse le hizo prometer que juntos irían a elegir la casa donde vivirían, como regalo adelantado de bodas…- si quiere…podemos decir que se rompió el compromiso…-Snape la miro asustado**

**Llegando al caldero chorreante Hermione fue a dormir…Snape se bebió todo el Whisky que encontró en el establecimiento…**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**-¡PAREN LAS MAQUINAS, NUEVO TITULAR…PROFESOR COMPROMETIDO CON SU PASA EN HOGWATHS…!**

**Una nueva portada aparecía en el Profeta y junto a ello una fotografía de Hermione besada en la mejilla por el profesor Snape…**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**Todo le daba vueltas, la resaca era unas de las cosas que podía curar con una simple poción…Antes del amanecer Hermione se había ido junto a su profesor a la escuela, era muy temprano y ella decidió dormir un poco mas…**

**-¡Severus, me puedes decir que significa tal disparate!**

**-Thabata, que sorpresa...**

**-Presentaste a Granger como tu prometida… mi padre está furioso, ¡qué demonios pensabas!**

**-¿Tu padre?**

**-Sí, le dije que con un poco de suerte tú te casarías conmigo… ¿Por qué ella?**

**- Granger es una mujer que se gano el honor de ser mi esposa, sin embargo usted…**

**Thabata había golpeado la mejilla del profesor…aquel hombre la había enseñado a tocar el cielo y ahora hacia que el infierno ardiera dentro de ella…**

**Hermione había terminado casi sin amigos después de la noticia, cuando se despertó la pesadilla apenas comenzaba y ya no sabía que hacer…a no ser por los últimos exámenes ella se mantuvo ocupada…Snape no la había ni mirado y Thabata quería asesinarla, le había quitado a su futuro prometido…un prometido con una herencia que cobrar.**

**Hermione no sabía cómo preguntarle a Snape tal tontería que había cometido, sus padres se habían enterado de todo gracias a un informante secreto…ella estaba más que destruida.**

**El señor Granger no podía aun aceptar que su hija se casara con un hombre a lo mucho veinte años más grande que ella, eso aunque con los magos no era nada raro en el mundo muggle no era no muy bien visto…**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**Snape estaba mejorando la calificación de una chica cuando Hermione había entrado a la mazmorra… ¿Cuántas chicas se habían acostado con él a sabiendas de que ella estaba comprometida? Tal vez todas la veían como una imbécil…pero eso ya no lo soportaría…quiso hacer una escena empezó a llorar mientras la otra chica se vestía… Severus no sabía si tomarla y llevarla a otro lugar o dedicarse a abrocharse el pantalón, cuando sintió un golpe en la cara...el anillo de compromiso había caído al suelo y aun rodaba por toda la mazmorra…Karla Bruce había tomado sus cosas y había salido, no se atrevía verle la cara a Hermione…**

**-¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces Snape?, ¿tratas de dejarme como una estúpida?-Hermione se limpiaba las lagrimas falsas y le sonreía irónicamente… a Snape se le helo la sangre…-no hay compromiso, no hay boda por lo tanto soy libre…**

**-¡Granger! Aun soy su profesor y nada le da derecho a hablarme de ese modo-…había recogido el anillo y empezado a perseguirla por el pasillo.**

**-¿Profesor? ella desapareció en el baño de chicas…-dijo un fantasma**

**-Granger, la necesito… sin su ayuda yo no podre…sin usted…-Snape se cayó, Hermione había escuchaba su respiración atraves de la puerta…**

**-¿Usted sabe lo que abran dicho mis compañeras al ver el periódico?¿usted sabe que me miran con lástima porque mi "prometido" se acuesta con sus alumnas?...porque todos saben su pequeño secreto…todos y yo…yo quedo como una imbécil, no me duele que lo haga, no me duele ayudarle…me duele que usted me este engañando…**

**Snape había quedado como una estatua pegada a una puerta, la voz de aquella joven lo había vuelto a la realidad, donde viven los problemas y los placeres de la carne apenas tenían algún valor…**

**-…Usted dice que me necesita…debería de decirme para que…si es que quiere que siga, si no dígale a la señora Smith que su prometida lo ha dejado por otro…porque tenía dolor…porque su futuro esposo era un Don Juan…**

**-¡Granger, cállese!- Snape había entrado al baño, sus ojos expresaban furia y otro sentimiento que ella no supo interpretar- usted es…la necesito, tengo que casarme para recibir una herencia ¿lo entiende?, cuando di la noticia de que me casaría no supe como su nombre salió de mis labios, todos decían que era una locura, Lucius no sabía si asesinarme o seguir ayudándome con esa falsa, después de que me vio…usted sabe…cuando fue a limpiar los calderos yo supe que usted podría guardarme el secreto, supe que podía confiar en usted…entonces tuve el valor de pedirle que me acompañara, de darle el anillo delante de mi madrina…después de verla en…Diagon , todas mis dudas se dispersaron…disculpe si la molesto esta situación…por haberla hecho parecer una imbécil….-Snape había tomado de nuevo la mano de Hermione para volver a depositar el anillo de compromiso…**

**-Mis padres están furiosos…dicen que arruinare mi vida junto a un hombre como usted, dicen que…no puedo casarme con el primer hombre que me sienta enamorada…**

**-Mañana después de saber los resultados de sus calificaciones que se que van a ser las mejores…tendremos que acompañar a la señora Smith a elegir la casa…ella exige que la boda se haga dentro de dos semanas, sus padres ya estuvieron con la madame…-Hermione quería morir-parece que su padre acepto el compromiso…-parece que la "madame" había utilizado un poco de magia,era lo mejor dicho.**

**-Profesor, necesito tiempo… ¿pensó usted que era lo que yo quiero después de este colegio?...**

**-Salgamos de aquí por favor…Mittle la llorona había aparecido al escuchar que alguien gritaba…Hermione salió y el profesor detrás de ella…**

**-Snape, tenemos que hablar….-Thabata estaba parada en la puerta del despacho del profesor-estoy embarazada…-Hermione solo se pudo quedar detrás de la espalda de Snape, mientras escuchaba el llanto desmoralizado de su compañera de curso.**

**-No, no puedes decir eso-Snape saco la sangre más fría para poder Thabata dejara de hacer ese drama….**

**-¡Tú eres el padre! ¡Tú eres el único que ha pasado por mi cuerpo! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Snape sonrió.**

**-Cuando estuviste conmigo tu ya no eras una virgen ¿Quién me asegura que ese hijo que dices es mío? Podría ser de cualquier otro hombre…-Thabata se levanto del piso y se fue caminando lentamente…**

**-¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso?-Hermione se enfado con el,y salió caminando detrás de ella hasta que vio que se metió a un salón….Cuando Hermione se acerco escucho unos murmullos y risillas de unas chicas…**

**-Thabata, estás loca…. ¿cómo pudiste decirle eso al profesor Snape?**

**-Mi hijo no se quedara sin padre Helen…el tiene que hacerse responsable, aunque no me gustó su actitud, no cree que este hijo es de él y la verdad…yo tampoco**

**-¿Si es de Blaise? Créeme cuando nazca Snape se dará cuenta que ese no es su hijo, va ser demasiado moreno…**

**-¡No digas estupideces! Mi padre dice que tengo que casarme con Snape y es lo que hare…**

**-Pero él se comprometió con Hermione…**

**-¡Esa maldita sangre sucia!...sabes…ella es muy sentimentalista y hasta puede servir para convencer a Severus que se quede conmigo por el niño….es tan ingenua que…sabes me has dado una idea maravillosa…**

**-¿Qué? ¿Que harás?**

**-Puedo hacerle también un drama a ella, pidiéndole que cancele su compromiso…aunque hay algo raro en este caso…Snape la trataba como una basura…**

**-Dicen que del odio nace el amor…**

**-No, no es eso…solo necesito el dinero para mi padre y un padre de para mi hijo porque mi padre enloquecerá cuando sepa que estoy embarazada, ella arreglara todo.**

**Hermione tuvo que salir corriendo cuando ellas empezaron a mover las bancas para salir del salón y de nuevo fue a las mazmorras, toco la puerta y nadie le contesto, entro y encontró encima del escritorio una botella de vino casi a término y una copa…**

**-¿Profesor?-Hermione seguía caminando hacia el cuarto de descanso de su profesor, se escuchaba como jugueteaban con el agua…**

**-¡Granger!- Severus no había notado la presencia de Hermione mirándole la espalda, ella solo pudo mover la mano e indicarle que lo esperaría en su oficina… Severus salió en bata de dormir, Hermione se sonrojo al pensar que debajo de la bata el estaba desnudo**

**-Escuche lo que quiere Thabata, ella está embarazada…pero no de usted…-solto olvidando su vergüenza**

**Severus no se altero por el comentario -no me sorprende de ella, su padre está en quiebra y yo si me caso cobrare una herencia…necesita un padre para su hijo y yo he sido uno de los hombres que he estado con ella….necesita atraparme lo más pronto posible- Hermione solo atino a mirarlo…-ya es muy tarde, váyase a su habitación- dijo mientras volvía a desaparecer.**

**Hermione se sentó en el sillón del escritorio del profesor ignorando la orden del maestro, estaba ya muy cansada para ir a la torre a dormir y ese sillón era tan confortante que se quedo dormida…Snape en la madrugada fue por un vaso de vino y tal vez un cigarrillo que había escondido en algún cajón del escritorio, cuando la vio durmiendo a su futura "esposa" incómodamente en el sillón, la tomo en sus brazos sin despertarla y se la llevo a su habitación…su cama aun estaba tibia, Hermione se arrullo con el calor y se acomodo rápidamente cuando Snape había quitado sus zapatos, quiso descansar y encontró un cómodo espacio junto a ella, despertaría temprano y ella no se daría cuenta… cuando amaneció, Hermione encontró una extraña almohada que subía y bajaba lentamente ,unos brazos la rodeaban por la espalda y una respiración movía su cabello, había despertado junto a su maestro, trato de zafarse sin despertarlo pero él la había apretujado mas sobre su cuerpo y sin poder hacer algo se volvió a dormir…Cuando Snape despertó no sabía como ella había llegado a su pecho, la tomo suavemente y la quito de su cuerpo…su falda se había subido y pudo ver su morenas piernas…el salió rápidamente de la cama y la volvió a tapar con las sabanas negras…**

**Cuando Hermione volvió a despertar estaba sola, pensó que Snape se había dado cuenta de lo que había hechos, sin embargo ella no recordaba haberse quedado en una cama sino en un sillón, donde descansaba sus pies…Recorrió la habitación estaba un poco desordenada, ropa y libros por donde quiera y varias espadas estaban colgadas en la pared, varios pergaminos estaban en el piso y la cama donde había dormido era muy amplia…se sonrojo cuando recordó ella había estado ahí con un profesor públicamente conocido por ser su futuro marido y técnicamente un desconocido…**

**-Venia a despertarla…-Snape había entrado a la habitación ya vestido, Hermione se pregunto si él se había vestido casi enfrente de ella…**

**-Perdón profesor estaba algo cansada-dijo Hermione**

**-Se le ha pasado la hora del desayuno, los elfos han traído algo de comida yo tampoco baje a desayunar…creo que nos dormimos…- Severus sonrió al ver la cara de la chica… Ese día era la visita a Hodsmade y de seguro ya todos se habían ido cuando el viejo reloj de Snape sonó con once campanadas…-¿quiere ir a Hodsmade o me acompaña a ver la compra de "nuestra" nueva casa…?-Hermione lo miro con enfado, él le enseño una nota que le había escrito su madrina diciéndole que los quería ver antes de lo establecido por que pronto saldría a un viaje…Hermione sonrió, pero tenía que ir a bañarse, vestirse y demás en la torre…cuando vio que Snape dejaba en la cama una caja…- la señora Smith lo envió…ignoro lo que hay dentro…-Hermione abrió la caja y vio un hermoso vestido de campo, se había dado cuenta que aun la madame vivía en el pasado…pero que no fuera tan pasado…Snape salió de la habitación y la dejo sola para que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera…**

**Snape tomaba un poco de jugo cuando la vio salir envuelta en un vestido lila, un poco escotado…sus cabellos caían por su cuello hechos rizos, se sentó junto a él y empezó a comer lo que él le ofrecía sin protestar, cuando terminaron salieron por el desierto castillo hasta llegar al bosque para tomar un transportador que los llevo a una residencia muggle. Snape miro con confusión a la Madame que se les acercaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…**

**-¡Querida! Que gusto verte, espero que te guste esta casa…es zona muggle pero es muy buena para crear una familia…¿no es así Severus?- el miro inquieto a Hermione- …¿te imaginas Hermione a tus hijos jugando en este patio?- Hermione vio el patio de la casa, era muy grande con árboles frutales, y fuentes con peces dorados…Hermione miro asustada a Snape mientras iban atrás de la Señora Smith.-pienso que es un buen lugar para celebrar la boda…Snape se había ido con la madame mientras Hermione se había quedado en el patio pensando en la "boda", a como diera lugar ella tenía que terminar esa locura…ya casi llegando la noche cuando el contrato esta hecho esa sería su "casa" y habían tomado posesión de ella inmediatamente, Snape le había dicho que su madrina quería escoger el vestido de bodas…Hermione simplemente exploto…**

**-Profesor, se que su mayor deseo es casarse para cobrar la dichosa herencia pero ¿Qué hay de mi? yo no quisiera casarme sin que hubiera amor, quisiera yo escoger el pastel, el lugar de mi boda, pelear por la lista de invitados, enviar las invitaciones, el vestido, elegir mi hogar con mi esposo, tener hijos…no quiero que me digan hasta que ponerme…- dijo alisando el vestido, Snape se dispuso a enamorarla en secreto, la chica era lo que esperaba...la abrazo, la tranquilizo y después la beso….**

**Hermione no podía creer la reacción de profesor, y sobre todo la de ella…le había pasado los brazos por su cuello y contestaba aquel suave beso que Snape le ofrecía…la luz llego su mente cuando alguien toco la puerta. –La cena esta lista- el mayordomo había ido a avisarles que solicitaban su presencia en el comedor. Hermione estaba sonrojada cuando ambos bajaron y se sentaron uno enfrente del otro, ella mantenía sus dedos en sus labios, no creyendo lo que hizo…Hermione empezó a comer la carne sin escuchar todo lo que se platicaba en la mesa, se podía que vivía en su propia fantasia.**

**-…Madrina, siempre has sido como mi madre pero quiero pedirte un favor…quisiera que Hermione escoja su propio ajuar, nosotros escogeremos el menú del banquete, el pastel, el vino y el tema…- la señora Smith miro a Hermione sorprendida…**

**-¡Pero no tendrán tiempo!- había exclamado mientras levantaba las manos con el tenedor con carne**

**-Madrina…lo tendremos, Hermione la próxima semana se graduara…**

**-¿Al menos aceptaran al organizador de bodas verdad? Espero que tu padre no se asuste con todos los costos- Hermione sonrió-yo voy a pagar la mayoría…**

**-Hermione se merece lo mejor- dijo Snape- y yo le ofreceré la boda más hermosa y mi amor para toda mi vida…-a ella le zumbaban los oídos cuando escucho la "amorosa" declaración de Snape…la había besado y ahora se tomaba la libertad de ofrecer amor…**

**En la graduación Hermione no paso desapercibida pues era la mejor alumna de toda la generación, había tomado el tren eliminando todo contacto con sus compañeros solo supo que el padre de Thabata le había ido a gritar a Snape porque no había cuidado el de su hija…**

**-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Snape poniendo su fría mano sobre la de ella, ella lo miro admirada- siempre mis manos están con frio, le pido disculpas…-retiro su mano…**

**-¿Qué pasara con Thabata? ¿Si le dice a su padre la manera que mejoraba calificaciones? ¿Si le dice que su hijo es suyo?....**

**-No se atreverá…Blaise ha aceptado eso y hablo con el padre de Thabata para casarse….**

**-Tan fácil se quito del camino, no lo creo….**

**-Suena como una mujer celosa de los actos de su futuro esposo….**

**-He decidido llegar al casi el final de esta farsa, llegare ante usted ante el altar pero gritare que no me quiero casar…pero tratare de mantenerme como una mujer honorable así que a partir de ahora no tiene permitido ver a otra mujer más que a mi…-soltó fríamente, Snape la miro admirado…sabia que esas actitudes solo las tomaba una mujer enamorada pero la rudeza de sus palabras lo hacían apegarse más a ella…- ¿ha pensado donde quiere que se haga nuestra boda?-Snape la miro desconcertado…**

**-Me gusto la casa, es grande, los invitados podrán instalarse sin problema….**

**-Yo quiero llevar a mi familia muggle…**

**-Claro, se debe hacer lo mas tradicionalista posible…el viaje de bodas pensaba ir a los Himalaya…a Suiza a los Alpes…**

**-¿La luna de miel en montañas? Como broma esta bien…**

**-Siempre me ha gustado el frio…**

**-Entonces la recepción será en la casa, así como la ceremonia… ¿Qué día quiere que se realice?**

**-Hermione, sabe que necesitaremos un heredero…**

**-¿Puede decirme que demonios pasa con la maldita herencia? ¿Acaso no es usted el único heredero?**

**-No me la darán si no tengo un hijo con usted…- Snape vio la cara de Hermione iba a salir corriendo cuando él la tomo de la mano y la obligo a sentarse junto a el.**

**- No aremos nada que no quiera, no se preocupe…solo es una broma- fue lo último que dijo en todo el camino.**

**Cuando bajaron del tren una mujer se le tiro a los brazos de Snape y casi besándolo, detrás de ese vestido reconoció a Isabel – vamos a mi casa tengo nueva lencería que enseñarte…-le había dicho lujuriosamente a Snape, Hermione carraspeo incomoda detrás de ella, Isabel solo la miro y se fue sin despedirse de Snape, que en otra situación él había aceptado, sin embargo Hermione se había tomado muy enserio el matrimonio y lo de ser una chica honorable.**

**-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto ella mientras atravesaba la barrera a Londres muggle, del otro lado se había encontrado a un grupo de amigas que le abrazaban efusivamente, otras le habían llevado flores de bienvenida sin embargo Nina su mejor amiga desde el kínder le había preguntado si se iba a casar…- no lo sé Nina- había contestado pero le había enseñado el anillo como una mujer ilusionada para el parecer de Snape- pero…-ahí venia lo peor- el es mi maestro de la escuela de donde te platique…**

**-¿Cuántos años tiene?- pregunto Nina asustada**

**-¿Treinta y seis?- su amiga había abierto los ojos como platos…**

**-¿Es guapo?- Hermione se sonrojo, Snape era un hombre atractivo, con un carácter enigmático…sin embargo a ella se le hacia un hombre inteligente, con un pecho magnifico…era un hombre que si se obtenía era difícil quitarle las manos de encima…**

**-Profesor…- Hermione respiro hondo haciéndole a Nina una señal de que él era el supuesto "novio" ella solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza…**

**-Traje lo que me pediste…- Nina le dio varias revistar y varias direcciones a Hermione…-este de aquí fue el que organizo la fiesta tan bonita de mi tía Clare ¿recuerdas?- ella había dicho que si se casaba iba a querer su boda como ese cuento de hadas que había vivido cuando tenía siete años, cuando corría entre cisnes y burbujas y la novia había entrado a la iglesia en coche tirado por blancos corceles…**

**-Si lo recuerdo-miro con tristeza su mano donde llevaba puesto el anillo de compromiso- lástima que no pueda hacer mi boda así….**

**Snape miraba las calles de Londres muggle por la ventana del auto, y escuchaba toda la conversación de las chicas, luego solo guardaron silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa paterna de Hermione, que emocionada había saludado a su madre y padre.**

**-Madre, el es el profesor Severus Snape – Hermione presento a su futuro, sin embargo se había preguntado porque lo hacía si solo era una gran mentira…una mentira llena de secretos. Mientras Snape esperaba el té en la sala, Nina fue a dejar la charola de las galletas sorprendiéndose que el profesor estuviera solo…**

**-Señorita, en el auto no evite poder escuchar la conversación que tuvo con Hermione… ¿Cómo fue la boda de su tía?- Nina sonrió- tengo un video, se lo prestare y hoy mismo podrá verlo…-dijo dejando la charola y saliendo de la casa…**

**-¿Señor Snape? ¿Dónde piensa quedarse esta noche?- pregunto la señora Granger ofreciéndole la tasa de te- me iré a casa….esta relativamente cerca…**

**-Olvide que usted es un mago….-Snape sonrió y miro llegar a Nina con una mochila…al momento de despedirse Nina se acerco y le puso la mochila junto al equipaje del hombre…**

**-¿Sabe? Sé que tipo de persona es usted, puse mi viejo reproductor junto al video- Snape la miro un poco ofendido pero divertido con la actitud de la chica…**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**Snape había vivido un día algo extraño, tenía mucho que no convivía con muggles sin embargo su "familia política" era muy agradable puso enfrente de el aparato y prendió la vieja televisión….**

"**BODA DE CLARE Y PETER…(leyó en la pantalla), el novio(supuso) llego en un corcel blanco a la puerta de la iglesia los invitado ya estaban reunidos enfrente de la iglesia cuando empezaron a tocar las campanas (señal de que la novia llegaba) un elegante carruaje tirado por iguales corceles blancos la novia bajo con un hermoso vestido blanco y con la cola (del vestido) de unos tres metros…luego se ubicaron dentro de la iglesia…el novio esperaba a su amada en el altar y con la marcha nupcial la novia entraba del brazo de su padre sonriendo atreves del velo y enfrente de ellas iban unas pequeñas niñas tirando pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas y sonrió al ver que una de esas niñas era Hermione Granger…vio como el padre entregaba a la novia y el novio ilusionado levanto el velo de ella para tomarla del brazo y presentarla ante el cura…vio lo de los anillos, los votos, el lazo…y el beso…personas llorando y el banquete…la fiesta había sido en una casa con grandes jardines, una carpa tenia mesas alrededor de una pista, tenían cristalería fina y cubiertos de plata…la pareja había empezado a danzar al ritmo de una hermosa melodía y Hermione había empezado a dar vueltas junto a su amiga y luego habían ido con los novios a tomar las fotos a un kiosco situado en medio de un lago entre cisnes y a la luz de la luna y de las estrellas se habían besado pensando que estaban que estaban solos pero el primo mayor de Nina se había escondido junto a ellas en un arbusto y lo habían grabado todo… las damas de honor habían comenzado a molestar a Clare por que lanzara el ramo y entre risas la que gano el ramo fue Nina…luego vino el pastel…besos, felicitaciones …como se iban de la casa a la luna de miel…( así había terminado, eso era todo el video…Snape apago el televisor y se durmió"**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**El organizador de bodas llego temprano a la casa Granger…era el mismo que había organizado la boda de la tía de Nina y argumento que lo había llamado un hombre citándolo a las nueve de la mañana, Snape llego después, y escucho atentamente escucho lo que explicaba el organizador…eligió junto a Hermione la invitación, Snape había decidido que la ceremonia y la reunión fuera en la noche…fue sencillo pues los dos al mismo tiempo eligieron la misma, luego eligieron el pastel…en otra ocasión hubiera sido ilusionante, emocionante para Hermione pero veía tan cooperativo a Snape que solo atino en guardar silencio… Se sorprendió al sentir que Snape la tomaba de la mano al elegir la flores de la mesa de centro y más cuando tomo una rosa y se la regalo solo sonrió al olerla…Hermione mato con la mirada a la florista que los atendía; Snape solo atino a besarla en la comisura del labio…no lo regaño porque la chica era la que había coqueteado con él y el miraba atentamente a Pierre…como un buen niño.**

**-¿Está bien?- pregunto al ver que la chica se alejaba por el jardín de su "casa" Hermione sonrió….**

**-Pierre puede hacer la boda más hermosa que haya imaginado…sin embargo…**

**-Yo no soy el novio que esperaba….lo sé…**

**-No es eso profesor, usted es un hombre que merece una mujer que lo ame…que no quiera separarse de usted…pero yo… esto me parece un sueño…**

**-¿Se enamorará usted de mi…? Hermione sabe usted lo que…- Hermione lo abrazo y lo beso como nunca lo había hecho…Severus contesto con la misma intensidad rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura.**

**- Maldita herencia…-susurro- si no hubiera sido porque usted sabe guardar secretos yo tampoco me hubiera enamorado de usted…- enamorado….la palabra que Hermione había temido sentir….pero alado de un hombre como el…Ron paso en su mente como un fantasma en su cerebro…**

**-¿Cariño….ya elegiste el vestido?- Pierre los había ido a buscar detrás de los rosales, miro al novio sonrojado y se admiro de que Hermione en todo el día era la primera vez que sonreía**

**- No, lo pensaba buscar mañana…**

**-Sería mejor que te acompañe con la mejor diseñadora que tiene tienda de vestidos de novia, mientras tanto usted señor debería de buscar su túnica…**

**-¿Mi túnica?-pregunto admirado Snape**

**- ¿Cómo cree que yo haría las mejores bodas de la ciudad siendo un simple muggle?- Pierre sonrió…-por fin puedo poner y proponer todo mágico- y maravillado los dejo solos boquiabiertos.**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**Hermione maravillada junto a su madre y Nina observaba todos los vestidos de novia, el toque suave de las telas recordar la ilusión de una niña pequeña cuando sus padres llevan a este tipo de ceremonias:¿Cómo elegiría a su esposo? Sería un hombre más alto que ella, guapo tal vez un poco mayor a ella…solo un poco…Snape aproximadamente le llevaba unos diecinueve años era un hombre alto y aunque lucia un cuerpo a mientras bailaban en la fiesta de "compromiso" puso notar por la fina tela de su camisa los músculos que se marcaban en su pecho y en su abdomen….**

**-¿Señorita que horario tendrá su boda?- la encargada de la tienda la había sacado del leve trance en el que había entrado**

**- La ceremonia se llevara a cabo casi al anochecer, al tomar los datos el profesor Snape lo decidió así…**

**-¿Aun sigues hablándole a tu prometido de usted?- Nina soltó de repente con una risa cantarina**

**El vestido que habían elegido era lo más sencillo y lo más elegante que se encontraba en la tienda, Pierre había pensado en las damas de honor… los vestidos según Hermione deberían ser grises era su color favorito y era casi muy parecido al de Snape…cuando eligió el tocado y el ramo Hermione quería ponerle todo a su ramo Pierre le diseño uno rápido que era un poco más complejo y luciría muy bien con el no si vestido…Hermione parecía por primera vez ilusionada con la ceremonia.**

**Mientras tanto Snape elegir a su túnica más elegante para la ocasión y se preguntó: si estaba haciendo lo correcto y las consecuencias que tendría llegar hasta el final, la respuesta estaba llegando al final de la falsa.**

**-La novia elegido su vestido-dijo Pierre encontrando a Snape colgando su traje-¿le pasa algo?- Snape no sabía que contestar, para él le estaba haciendo un mal a Hermione y eso era lo que menos quería la prefería a ella que una herencia, esa chica lo estaba cambiando. Pierre pudo sentir en un su tristeza por causa a situación que ese hombre vivía.**

**-No, sólo pensaba en ella-Snape sonrió y salió de la habitación.**

**-¿La estás empezando a amar?**

**-Es demasiado joven para atarse a mi…- replico Snape, Pierre sonrió**

**-Ay veces es necesario esperar un tiempo para encontrar la persona que en verdad nos ame…así que la edad no tiene mucho que ver…usted esperó durante 20 años, solamente esos años, hay personas que esperaron toda la vida y nunca encontraron a una persona como la señorita Granger. Haga, lo que haga que sea por amor…que nazca en su corazón…- Snape se quedo pensando en lo que el organizador de bodas le había dicho y salió a hablar con ella, era estúpido pero tenía que hacerlo… no sabía lo que él iba a decir y al encontrarla su cerebro se encontró en blanco, no sabía que decirle…**

**Hermione acariciaba a su gato regazo, tenía un catalogo de adornos que Pierre le había dado.**

**-Es buen momento para que pare esta locura…- Hermione lo miro asustada…**

**-Pensé que usted quería esto…**

**-¿Qué es lo que quiere usted? Dígame que es lo que quiere de su vida…no me importa la herencia…ahora solo puedo pensar en usted…**

**-Señor- un elfo apareció de la nada- la señorita Durvin la espera en el despacho del señor…**

**-¿Durvin?, quien es ella…-Hermione soltó de repente admirando a Snape.**

**-Dígale que un momento la atiendo- el elfo desapareció…Snape miro a Hermione y sin decir nada se dirigió a la casa. Hermione fue detrás de el sin que se diera cuenta…**

**-¡Basta Isabel!**

**-¿No lo vez Snape? Yo siempre he querido que estés conmigo, en vez de tener una esposa con esa niña vas a acabar de criarla…**

**-Es mi decisión y sé que si acabo de criarla como tú lo dices, entonces será porque será mi esposa y mi mujer - la mujer abrió los ojos ofendida**

**-Si se casa contigo, te dejara por otro…**

**-Ese será mi asunto mi querida Isabel ¿Qué cambiara si yo me caso contigo? Sería lo mismo, tu buscarías gastar mi dinero y si te dijera que estoy en la ruina tu me dejarías por otro…¿hay alguna diferencia?**

**-Yo siempre te he amado…- había empezado a llorar- entiéndelo Severus…**

**-Cuándo te acostaste con Mcfly en nuestra fiesta de compromiso ¿me amabas? Mientras te movías encima de él ¿gritabas acaso mi nombre? JAJAJA no me hagas reír Isabel…¿sabes porque sé que será una buena esposa? Porque desde que tenía once años la he tratado, porque es hermosa, educada, elegante, porque se que odia la traición y yo la amo…la amo mas de lo que te pude amar…la amo más que a mi vida-Hermione casi se cae de la impresión con las palabras que Snape acababa de pronunciar "la amo más que a mi vida"**

**-¡Hay muchos detrás de tu dinero! ¡ Ellos tienen poder! ¡No tardaran en destruirte!- entrando en la chimenea y entre llamas verdes Isabel desapareció…Hermione vio como Snape se derrumbaba en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea y tomaba directamente de la botella de whisky…**

**-Usted dijo que era la hora de parar esta locura…- Hermione entró a la habitación y miro el lastimero cuadro que Snape ofrecía…-usted dijo que le dijera lo que yo quería ¿no es cierto?-el solo la miro y asintió- Quiero ser la señora Snape, quiero tener hijos con mi apuesto profesor de pociones…quiero tener una boda hermosa y quiero ir de luna de miel a un lugar donde el elija, quiero lidiar con la antigua vida de Don Juan de Severus Snape y sobretodo quiero ofrecerle mi amor…¿escucho usted bien? Le ofreceré amor, lo esperare en casa después del trabajo, cenaremos juntos y haremos el amor en cada rincón de la casa…**

**-¡Usted no sabe lo que dice! Será mejor que cancele todo…alguien sobre todo yo le puedo hacer daño…**

**-Será su secreto….¿usted cree que no siento celos de cada mujer que lo mira? ¿de saber que usted esta "mejorando" una calificación en su despacho? terminare con eso, terminare con el viejo Snape para que solo se preocupe en seducirme a mi…**

**-¡No sabe lo que pide!- Snape la había tomado de la muñeca y la había acercado a su cuerpo, Hermione pudo sentir su respiración y le sostuvo la mirada- siempre que me mira a los ojos Granger me hace sentir vulnerable….- Hermione lo beso, trato que fuera diferente a los otros besos que le había dado….**

**-No pienso perder el tiempo que gaste eligiendo mi vestido de novia, así que profesor…-le susurro al oído- no quiero volverlo a ver a si, los problemas de usted serán tanto suyos como míos…-Hermione se separó de el y se detuvo en la puerta- ¿puede elegir las mesas?-dijo dejando el catálogo que antes estaba viendo.**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**Snape le había comentado a Pierre sobre el gusto por los caballos, todas las mañanas iba a montar a la otra parte de mansión, habían puesto unos establos provisionales en una parte de los jardines había elegido un corcel negro, había encontrado muy divertido que los dueños muggles no lo habían podido domar y a él con solo verlo el animal se había acercado solo a él y le había permitido montarlo. Al medio día Hermione había llegado a la casa tenían que ir a la iglesia y después al ministerio de magia para el servicio…Encontró a Snape tomando apenas su desayuno y de muy buen humor; lo que le llamo la atención fue que Snape vestía un sencillo pantalón de vestir negro junto a una camisa blanca abierta en algunos botones que dejaban ver su blanco pecho, Hermione se sonrojo al imaginárselo totalmente desnudo.**

**-Hola Hermione ¿quieres?- dijo ofreciéndole un pan con mermelada, Hermione lo miro extrañada y tomo lo que le ofrecía-¿nerviosa? Yo si me siento como un adolecente- Snape sonrió-¿tengo que preguntarle algo?-Hermione asintió con la cabeza-¿quiere que duerma en su habitación o en diferentes habitaciones?, declaro que la cama que ocupe desde el principio de este matrimonio será la que yo ocupe hasta el divorcio…**

**-¿Divorcio?-Hermione trago casi entero un pedazo de pan….**

**-No haga caso de la parte del divorcio, un amigo decía eso y yo solo lo repetí…-Hermione sonrió pues Snape trataba de mejorar la situación.**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**En la iglesia después de recibir a lo que le dijo Snape un discurso sobre si era lo correcto, que era para toda la vida, que los hijos no eran ningún juguete salió a caminar viendo el templo le pareció que era muy hermoso, Hermione la había elegido y el solo se había dedicado a escribir sus votos…El ministerio de magia estaba para Snape en calma, los atendieron rápido y ambos se encontraron caminando en Londres muggle.**

**-Pierre ha sido de mucha ayuda en los preparativos ¿no lo cree señorita?....-Hermione ni siquiera lo miro- parece que todo irá bien….**

**-¿Por qué aun me habla de usted? Le he declarado mi amor y usted me sigue tratando igual…**

**-Me hace sonrojarme –Hermione lo miro de nuevo molesta –me pones nervioso, entiéndelo…tantos años que te trate así…y ahora no puedo creer que dentro de unos días, horas te convertirás en mi esposa…- Hermione sonrió…-tu amor me ha cambiado, y ya no sé ni quien soy en realidad…solo un hombre dejándose amar por una alumna veinte años menor que él...-en ese instante empezó a llover Hermione sin importarle acerco su cuerpo a él, Snape solo le paso la manos en la frente acomodándole el cabello y bajo su cara para besarla…un beso debajo de la lluvia, sus cabellos pronto se encontraron pegados a su cara…pero Snape por primera vez se dejo llevar por un romanticismo escondido en su corazón corrió junto a ella tomados de la mano hasta que la sintió temblar…la abrazo y ambos aparecieron en una habitación con la chimenea encendida, ambos sintieron envolverse en un agradable calor…**

**-Es mejor que se seque, no quiero que mi prometida tenga un fuerte resfriado para mañana –dijo Snape quitándose el abrigo y arrojándolo alado de la cama, después salió- es mejor que se desvista, tome un baño-Snape regreso junto a una bata y una toalla que puso encima de la cama y salió de nuevo. Hermione comenzó a desnudarse, la ropa mojada la puso en la silla donde estaba el abrigo de Snape, el había olvidado decirle que podía tomar un nuevo jabón…pero se encontró con algo mejor, Hermione había comenzado a desnudarse, lentamente ( a percepción de Snape) había empezado a quitarse su abrigo, después desabrochaba su chaleco y la blusa salió dejándole ver la línea de la columna vertebral…(sus labios extrañamente se había comenzado a secarse)el sostén salió primero, después la falda empezaba a deslizarse por sus piernas, Snape hizo el descubrimiento de que Hermione utilizaba un bóxer anaranjado con una flor en el glúteo derecho (Snape se sonrojo y había comenzado a lamerse los labios) después desapareció en la puerta del baño que para desgracia de Snape Hermione la había dejado abierta…la cortina transparentaba su delgado cuerpo, simplemente era perfecto…sabia Snape que ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda era de mala suerte por ver su cuerpo…¿sería igual? …en sus pensamientos el se fue a bañar también para no enfermarse…**

**Su ropa había desaparecido, junto a la bata encontró una pijama que cuando se la puso le quedo demasiado grande, evidentemente era del profesor Snape con solo la camisa tapaba hasta medio muslos…trato de ponerse el pantalón y si no hubiera sido por la cintilla ajustable se le hubiera caído…trato de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad y salió de la habitación, entro a otra donde Snape estaba sentado tomando un té, sirvió rápidamente uno a Hermione y lo tomaron lentamente…**

**-Aun tengo frio…-susurro Hermione**

**-Mi vieja casa es un poco fría, el ambiente es húmedo ¿Por qué no va dormir? Es un poco tarde- Hermione le hizo caso se fue a la misma habitación donde la había llegado y se metió en su cama y trato de dormir…una hora estuvo dando vueltas en la cama, se arto y saco sus pies al frio y camino descalza a la habitación de Snape…abrió la puerta lo mas en silencio posible y decidida se acomodo en un pequeño espacio que encontró en la cama junto a su profesor…lo movió un poco, despertó sorprendido sin embargo abrió los brazos para abrazar el cuerpo de Hermione y juntos quedarse dormidos. Por la mañana Hermione despertó junto el calor de un cuerpo que la tenia aprisionada con sus brazos, sonrió y quitando un mechón de pelo, acaricio su mejilla y lo beso….Snape gustoso contesto aquel beso…**

**-Sabes que me he conseguido un buen despertador-dijo subiéndose en el cuerpo de Hermione y empezando a besar su cuello, ella en cambio se sonrojo con lo que el le estaba haciendo y sonrió lo empujo lentamente y se levanto sin prisa…Snape quedo mirando como ella desaparecía de la habitación.**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**Hermione le había pedido al elfo de Snape que le trajera rompa limpia, había llevado un vestido negro que tenia mucho que ella no se ponía ,se vistió rápidamente y salió encontrando a Snape cocinando…ella sonrió al ver que el le daba un plato con huevo y tocino junto a tostadas, un vaso de leche aunque la concentración de el demostraba el gusto por la pociones, Hermione sonrío al recordar que había dormido con él y el sazón que tenia era muy delicioso….dicen que el amor entra por la boca, ella ya estaba a reventar….le dijo a Snape mientras reían y se iban a la chimenea**

**Cuando llegaron a la nueva casa la madre de Hermione estaba preocupada porque no la había llamado, Hermione le había explicado que se había complicado un trámite y se había quedado a dormir cerca del ministerio de magia, Snape se había quedado en los jardines y cuando Hermione lo fue a buscar vio que el estaba montando, se acerco a la cerca y el se acerco a ella…**

**-Juro que no pensé que le gustaran los caballos….**

**-Ay muchas cosas que debemos conocer de nosotros mismos, por ejemplo usted me enseño una por la noche…-Hermione lo miro extrañada-…me enseño que usted no sabe dormir sola…se que dejo su oso pero yo lo suplí muy bien…**

**-Tengo que ir a prueba del vestido, Pierre hoy dijo que traerían lo del mobiliario así que te toca recibirlo, espero que hayas elegido bien las mesas….-Hermione se marchaba cuando Snape la alcanzo…**

**-¿No me dará un beso de despedida?-dijo mientras bajaba del caballo y la tomaba de la cintura**

**-Tengo que irme profesor…-pero Snape no había hecho caso y la besaba apasionadamente**

**-¡Hermione tenemos que irnos!-Nina le había gritado desde la puerta de la casa, Hermione se sonrojo y dejándolo con un dulce sabor de boca Snape fue a buscar a Pierre.**

**-Veo que has hecho bien…-Severus sonrió**

**-Le dije que quería terminar esto pero ella solo dijo que me amaba….-dijo ilusionado Snape. Pierre sonrió y juntos recibieron el pedido, la carpa se había empezado a instalar cuando llego una lechuza con Snape en le sobre se leía Señora Thabata Zabini….el se fue a leerla a las caballerizas "…me quede esperando la invitación de tu boda mi querido profesor Snape…. No olvide que este hijo puede ser tanto suyo como de él" Snape no lo había olvidado, y su antigua vida parecía que siempre lo iba a estar torturando… Parecía que nunca iba a ser feliz con Hermione, Isabel había reaparecido en su vida… antes la tomaba como un pasatiempo después de lo que ella le había hecho el juro vengarse y la venganza consistía en hacerla caer en su cama cada vez que pudo dándole la esperanza que él podía amarla…Thabata lo había encontrado ebrio la primera vez que ella le ofreció su cuerpo y Snape no pareció importarle porque ella era de una buena familia, solo fue el hecho que ella era una mujer…sin embargo ese había sido su error, el pensar que ella hubiera sido una buena esposa…porque por su mente ella fue la primera que aparecía en la lista para presentarla como su prometida, el bebé que ella esperaba podía ser su hijo pero…no confiaba en ella, no en su palabra y sobre todo por el acto de mujer despechada con Zabini, la herencia había sido solo un pretexto para que todas esas mujeres emergieran de la nada…Hermione era la única que parecía amarlo…pensó mientras veía aquella carta entre las llamas…**

**-todas las invitaciones han sido enviadas señor…-un elfo se había encargado de ello la ceremonia estaba cerca y las dudas vivían en su corazón…**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**Ron quería hacer ver a Hermione que estaba cometiendo el mayor error en su vida…no era demasiado tarde para encontrarla y evitar esa locura…estaba consciente que la había dejado sola cuando el boom de Snape en presentarla como su prometida le había causado problemas….como pudo se hizo aparecer en la futura casa de los Snape. Había mucho movimiento en ella gente arreglaba el jardín, Snape estaba montando según vio por la ventana…**

**-Por favor con la señorita Granger- había indicado Ron al ver que un elfo se le acercaba para atenderlo- la señorita salido con su madre a las pruebas de vestido para la boda con el amo Snape ¿quiere esperarla? El señor sabe que usted está aquí y dio órdenes que se le atendiera…**

**-¿Snape sabe que estoy aquí?**

**-¿Le parece que soy como usted? me parece que tengo sirvientes muy fieles señor Weasley cuando sintieron su presencia ellos me dijeron que estaba usted aquí… ¿vino a buscar a Hermione?**

**-Si, vine a hacerla ver que está cometiendo una locura, un error que después pueda arrepentirse y usted debería de ayudarla a conseguir un futuro….**

**-Un futuro que Hermione ah decidido pasar junto a mi…-contesto brutalmente Snape interrumpiendo y sorprendiendo a Ron- si piensa que esto es un juego está muy equivocado señor…yo no la deje sola cuando más me necesitaba ¿qué derecho le da a aparecer en nuestra casa? ¿Con que derecho cree que puede venir a evitar nuestra boda?- Ron se sonrojo.**

**-Porque yo la amo…-Snape miro admirado a Weasley**

**-¡Profesor!- Hermione grito desde la estancia.**

**-El señor esta con el señor Weasley en el despacho…- dijo un pequeño elfo que cargaba un reloj demasiado grande para el, Hermione se agacho a tomarlo y lo llevo a la habitación y la puso en la repisa que le correspondía- Fredco debe hacer su trabajo señorita, no haga eso…**

**-Fredco…tómalo como un favor y se muy bien que debes hacer este trabajo, mira en la estancia la señorita Nina tiene unos vestidos ayúdala a acomodarlos y ver que invitaciones faltan de repartir ¿de acuerdo?- el elfo agacho las orejas y desapareció con una fea pero agradecida sonrisa.**

**Hermione fue al encuentro de Ron pero este ya estaba desapareciendo en la chimenea….Snape tenía los puños apretados mientras observaba como Weasley desaparecía por la red Flu, su primer impulso fue tomar la botella de Whisky de fuego pero vio parada mirándolo como una visión angelical.**

**-¿En verdad sabes lo que estás haciendo Hermione?¿no estás cometiendo el mayor error de tu vida?¿acaso crees que junto a mi serás feliz?¿no tienes miedo?-soltó Snape cundo ella camino hacia el.**

**-Profesor, ya habíamos hablado de esto…si se lo que hago, lo ayudo a cobrar una herencia, no estoy cometiendo un error en mi vida porque la tengo para corregir o para quedarme en lo erróneo y si…creo que junto a ti yo seré feliz, porque tu me enseñaste el significado verdadero del amor- cuando Hermione termino solo atino en besarlo y al separase de el quiso irse…**

**-Falto lo último…a que le tienes miedo- Snape le había tomado la mano y empezó a dibujar con uno de sus dedos la líneas de su palma**

**-Reirás si te lo digo-Snape lo negó con la cabeza- hace mucho tiempo mis padres fueron a una boda…en la iglesia la novia esperaba al novio con mucha ilusión, paso el tiempo y el novio nunca llego…ella fue la burla de muchas personas que estaban ahí porque la habían dejado plantada en el altar…y otros no entendían el porqué el hombre le había hecho eso…ella estaba destrozada, el solo le hizo llegar una servilleta diciéndole que la perdonara pero ella no era la mujer de su vida…a eso le tengo miedo…al aceptar que sigamos con esto, porque estoy segura que ella y el eligieron el pastel y su casa…pero él no sabía que ella estaba embarazada y sufrió mucho para sacar adelante a su hija….para salir adelante sin ya tener la ilusión de volver amar-Hermione había tenido la intención de llorar- tengo miedo que nos pase esto.**

**-No pasara mi niña…-susurro Snape al estrecharla entre sus brazos.**

**-¿A que vino Ron? ¿Porque se fue sin hablar conmigo, que te dijo?**

**-Pues quería evitar que tú te casaras conmigo-soltó sin ningún remordimiento Snape- se sintió mal cuando yo le dije que tu estabas feliz de unirte a mi…**

**-Cuando conozca el amor, el sabrá lo que ahora estoy sintiendo y el porqué lo estoy haciendo.**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**Hermione no pudo dormir por la angustia de lo que significaba ese día. Había despertado sin hambre, por la mañana todas las mujeres de su familia y amigas había hecho campamento en su habitación tratando de controlar su cabello, sin embargo las hadas peinadoras que le había traído Pierre había ayudado de mucho en el último momento, todas estaban peleando con sus vestidos cuando bajo eras mas tarde de las seis de la tarde entre elfos y los sirvientes parecía que había habido mucho movimiento. Un carro tirado por unos enormes caballos blancos la esperaba, junto a su padre subió para dar un paseo antes de irse a la iglesia.**

**-No puedo creer que llego el día en que mi bebé se va a casar-dijo su padre con algo de tristeza.**

**- Se veía tan lejano padre, sin embargo estoy tan emocionada…**

**-No me gusta tu novio- el padre soltó de repente- es mucho mayor que tu, se ve enojón y creo que nuestra familia no le gusto.**

**-Severus es así padre- dijo suspirando, las campanas de la iglesia habían empezado a sonar cuando sintió que el carro iba mucho más lento y alcanzo a ver que Snape bajaba de su caballo para unirse al párroco y a su madrina para entrar en la iglesia…**

**-¿Estás lista? ¿Ya es hora?- Hermione vio como una a una de sus damas de honor se formaban junto a sus respectivas parejas con las niñas que hasta el último irían tirando pétalos de flores, pudo ver por el velo que Snape estaba parado mas blanco de lo de costumbre. Cuando piso la alfombra pudo ver que el suspiraba como si tratara de tranquilizar su conciencia porque se iba a casar con una niña por interés…cuando parpadeo la marcha nupcial había empezado a sonar, las flores de azar y las rosas la hacían ver como un ángel bajado del cielo y a él con su túnica negra y una flor blanca en el ojal lo hacía ver como un demonio que estaba a punto de corromper a esa niña…no quería la herencia, solo quería la felicidad de ella….trato de dar un paso pero Hermione ya estaba enfrente de el tomada del brazo de su padre, respirando emocionada y consternada porque nunca había pensado pasar por eso…al menos no a su edad.**

**-Cuídala Snape.- le ofreció su brazo y cuando sintió que ella ponía dulcemente su mano en su brazo y la ayudaba a subir y ante una cruz hizo el intento de echar el tiempo atrás de buscar la forma de no estar con ahí con ella.**

**-¿Hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre-todo mundo esperaba en silencio alguna aparición de parte de Weasley o tal vez alguna mujer de Snape , sin embargo los demonios internos fueron los culpables de las dudas.**

"**acabaras de criarla" "este niño que tengo en el vientre, también puede ser tu hijo" "Mi marido dijo que te tenias que casar para recibir la herencia, tu sabes que yo siempre respetare las decisiones de el y eso es lo que harás…" "soy capaz de matarlo, con tal de que usted se aleje de ella"**

**-Señorita Granger,¿ acepta usted como esposo al señor Severus Snape?- Hermione solo estaba pensando en lo que había dicho, llegaría al altar pero frente al mundo ella gritaría que no quería casarse con el porqué solo era para cobrar una herencia.**

**-No tienes que hacerlo Hermione- Snape le había susurrado eso cuando sin pensarlo apretó sus dedos contra las manos de el-si no lo haces tu, lo hare yo…**

**-Acepto- una simple palabra lo había sacado del trance de esa locura.**

**-Señor Snape ¿acepta usted como esposa a la señorita Granger? Para amarla y respetarla en las buenas y en las malas hasta el final de sus días…-Snape solo pudo sonreír…**

**-Acepto- la madre y amigas de Hermione habían empezado a llorar en pocas palabras, ella se sentía flotando en un sueño cuando sintió que la sortija se deslizaba por su dedo, todos los rituales de unión cobraron fuerza en un hermoso resplandor azul conjurado por uno de los magos del ministerio al tener su primer beso como marido y mujer.**

**Cuando salieron de la iglesia todos le habían aventado arroz y entre campanas y burbujas los habían llevado al carruaje…**

**-No eh visto a tu madrina.-murmuro Hermione acomodándose el velo**

**-Seguro ya estará en la casa- dijo sonriendo como tonto-lo hizo Hermione, se caso usted conmigo…**

**-¿Lo dudaba?**

**-No, solo que ahora usted es la señora Snape…**

**-Cobraras una herencia…**

**-Cobrare la herencia…-suspiro**

**-Pero…no conozco a nadie de tu familia…-Hermione había dado en el clavo.**

**La sesión de fotos después de la boda fue muy divertida porque el fotógrafo insistía en hacer sonreír a Snape, los escenarios que habían elegido le iban muy bien pero el hombre insistía en decir que era una boda no un funeral lo que se había celebrado. La familia muggle de Hermione se asombraba con los "efectos especiales" de la celebración entre las hadas que daban flores secas como recuerdos, hasta las ninfas que adornaban una fuente situada en el centro de la carpa…cuando llegaron a la recepción Hermione nunca había imaginado lo que había organizado Pierre, por algo lo llamaban el arquitecto de los sueños.**

**Cuando todos estaban entretenidos tratando de criticar el perfecto banquete, Snape desapareció junto a la señora Smith, Hermione trato de escucharlos mientras ellos discutían fuera de las carpas…**

**-¿No le has dicho a tu esposa de tu hijo?-dijo entre dientes y burlándose**

**-¿Qué hijo?- la señora Smith muy enojada la extendió un pedazo de pergamino- hoy nació, a la hora que tú te estabas casando con esa intrusa…**

**-¡Hermione no es ninguna intrusa! Esta tarde se convirtió en mi esposa y la amo…**

**-La mujer que pario tu hijo hoy, es la que debería de estar celebrando esta boda, Severus sabes que a mí no me interesan sentimientos sin sentido , me detengo por haber conocido a Granger y a su familia bien, pero creo que fue un error como lo dijo Lucius –dijo la mujer**

**-Lucius no está viviendo en mi vida; yo elegí a Hermione como mi esposa, Thabata se caso Zabini.**

**-¿Es una chica casada?-pregunto asombrada Smith- pensé que ella estaba sola…**

**-Si, ella se caso con uno de mis alumnos, no evito ni niego que ella y yo estuvimos juntos pero fue mucho antes de conocer a Hermione y presentártela a ti…**

**-Tenemos que arreglar esto Severus, sabes que necesitaras un hijo…lo digo por lo de la herencia…si ella demuestra que ese niño es tuyo, tendrá el derecho de todo….aunque este ella también casada- murmuro Smith.**

**-Pero solo lo hace para salvar a su padre…**

**-No lo dudo Severus, una mujer despechada es más peligrosa que con quien tu trabajaste…ve con Hermione, le tocara sin querer una gran carga...pobre niña.**

**Hermione se quedo sin respiración al escuchar todo esto, no solo era la boda sino también tener un hijo con Snape ¿lo había llevado a amar tanto para ello?¿estaba lista?**

**Sabía que Thabata no había tranquilizado las aguas de su furia pero había sido capaz de escribirle a la madrina de su ahora esposo. Su alegría se convirtió en angustia, en tristeza porque parecía que nada sería capaz de mantener su felicidad. Regreso a la fiesta sonriendo a su familia y amigos.**

**-Ahora la feliz pareja será parte del brindis para que puedan descansar para mañana partir a su luna de miel- anuncio Pierre, señalando a los elfos llevaran unas copas demasiado especiales.**

**Cuando ellos lo tomaron todos los problemas habían desaparecido, Hermione sintió un calor inexplicable y le parecía eterno el momento de estar lejos de él…**

**Cuando se fueron a la habitación a cambiarse para el viaje Hermione le pidió ayuda para retirar su vestido…la piel que se asomaba a cada movimiento para bajar el corsee pudo sentir el deseo de tenerla, hacer suya a Hermione….ella no opuso resistencia y también empezó a retirar el engorroso traje de su ahora esposo aferrándose a su espalda… **

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**Pierre caminaba entre los restos de lo que se puede decir la celebración, cuando escondida entre los manteles encontró la botella que el había seleccionado para el brindis de los novios sin abrir, nadie le supo decir el porqué no la habían ocupado y que vino les habían entregado a los novios, hasta que pudo ver las copas donde ambos habían tomado…el olor era diferente a lo que el pensaba pero sabía que los restos de una de las copas era poción de la fertilidad junto con la del deseo…será posible que empezaban ahora a jugar con la vida de esa niña…Hermione corría un peligro evidente pero no pudo detenerla porque en ese instante se estaba entregando a un hombre que ante los ojos de ella era su esposo-volteo a ver a la señora Smith que le sonrió dulcemente- pero ese hombre era un títere a su parecer. Le extraño que solamente familia y amigos de la novia aparecieran en la ceremonia; de Snape solo estaba la señora Smith, los Malfoy y otros amigos mal encarados.**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**La lucidez llego a Hermione cuando el la trataba de acomodarla en la cama para dormir o tal vez rehacer el amor…recordó todo lo que había escuchado decir, simplemente no daba en el clavo del el porqué Thabata había dicho que ese día había nacido su hijo…demasiado pronto para ser cierto…recordó a Isabel, no sabía de dónde iba a venir su ataque y aunque Snape trataba de hacerla sentir segura ella se sentía vulnerable a cada momento. Se había entregado a un hombre que aunque no quería aceptarlo siempre lo quiso hacer aunque la madures de su alma sobresaliera en cada respiración…**

**-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Snape dándole un beso en su hombro.**

**-La señora Smith dijo que el hijo de Thabata ya ha nacido…es demasiado pronto-dijo Hermione dibujando una de sus cicatrices en su pecho**

**-Lo se ¿Cómo lo has sabido?**

**-Todo se escucha amor…**

**Hermione se acomodo entre las suaves sabanas, Severus se mantuvo mirando sus ojos cuando ella suspiro sin razón alguna…Snape miro su cuello…digamos que el no había tenido la atención suficiente para fijarse en el collar que ella portaba, el calor del enojo se le subió a la cara.**

**-¡QUIEN TE HA DADO ESTO?-grito alejándose de ella y mirándola molesto**

**-¿Profesor que sucede..?**

**-¿Quién te dio ese collar? –Ella se toco con la mano su cruz…**

**-lo compre…No me grites Snape- Hermione se molesto por la actitud de su ahora esposo.**

**- Hermione quítatelo y dámelo…-Hermione se quito el collar y se lo dio aun disgustada y le volvió la espalda, se escondió entre las sabanas tratando de esconder una lagrima. Snape solo se le quedo viendo a la cadena y la cruz de plata habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde que se lo había regalado a Isabel Durvin, recordó que Hermione ya lo había tenido puesto el día de la fiesta de compromiso, pensó que había sido otra alhaja sin embargo la pequeña S.S debajo de una incrustación de esmeralda lo había hecho sentir…-Herm, lo siento…esto no debió pasar y menos en nuestra noche de bodas…pero- Hermione había volteado a verlo- ya son casi once años que esto yo lo regale…se lo di a una mujer y no fue a ti… - Snape suspiro- pensé que ella iba a ser el amor de mi vida, pero ella me traiciono la noche en que celebrábamos ese compromiso-Hermione se volteo a verlo y trato de cubrirse su pecho- Isabel Durvin, la mujer que se hizo cargo de informar al profeta que yo me casaría contigo…- Hermione se había preguntado cuando aparecería ella…**

**-Me llamo la atención cuando lo compre por dos galeones, la chica que me lo vendió me dijo que guardaba recuerdos hermosos…**

**-Ella sabe muy bien como volver a su adolescencia, no me sorprendería si ella no te lo hubiera dado…Hasta el estar contigo quiso que me acordara de ella…eso no es justo**

**-Dijimos que tus problemas serian tuyos…ya no pienses…-dijo Hermione había tomado el collar y lo había lanzado al piso junto a toda la ropa- solo siente…-lo había comenzado a besar-ámame- dijo mientras lo tumbaba y ella se subía en su cuerpo, Snape contesto enseguida.**

**-Tengo miedo…-Snape solo la miro- miedo de no gustarte, tantas mujeres que pasaron dejando rastro por tu cuerpo…-él le puso sus dedos sobre sus labios.**

**-no estoy con ellas, tú me enseñaras por primera vez como hacer el amor…¿sabes cuánto te amo?- Hermione negó con la cabeza-bueno…ahora no te lo diré, solo lo demostrare…**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**-¿Qué hace un hombre tan guapo como tu aquí tan solo?-una chica rubia se había acercado a un chico que trataba más que ahogarse en alcohol.**

**-¡Que te importa! Déjame solo…**

**-Mi novio también hoy se caso con una maldita mujerzuela…-Ron la miro- puedo sentirlo…**

**-No sé qué demonios le vio a ese desgraciado-dijo antes de empinarse de nuevo la botella**

**-Mi nombre es Isabel Durvin ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

**-Ron Weasley**

**-Bien Weasley ¿Qué tal si solo los separamos?- Ron la miro, ella sonrió al ver el estúpido gesto de su embriagues- ven, te enseñare que es una mujer de verdad- dijo tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo del establecimiento.**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**Hermione despertó aferrada al pecho de Snape, el solo la miraba; ella solo sintió que cada uno de sus músculos dolía.**

**-Buenos días amor –saludo Snape cuando ella trato de levantarse- ¿te sientes mal?**

**-Como si hubiera pasado sobre mí un elefante…-murmuro ella**

**-Oye no estoy tan gordo- Hermione solo sonrío, paso encima de él para poderse ir al baño y prepararse una buena ducha para relajarse.**

**-¿Qué quieres desayunar?- pregunto cuando Hermione se envolvía en una bata de baño, se sentía incomoda de que su marido la mirara desnuda.**

**-No lo se, la verdad preferiría no comer…-Snape busco la cruz entre las sabanas, pero cuando revolvió las sabanas pudo ver una mancha escarlata entre su blancura…¿Qué era lo que esperaba? ¿Que Hermione fuera como las demás? Esa chica le había entregado lo más valioso que una mujer posee para su forma de pensar, algo que no merecía: su virginidad.**

**-¿Prefieres mejor descansar? Puedo prepararte alguna poción para que…bueno…-Hermione sonrió.**

**-No tengo la menor idea de lo que puedo hacer…de lo que deba hacer, si me da hambre espero que haya todavía pastel**

**-¿Señor?-la puerta había sonado cuando Snape se había propuesto seguir a Hermione a la ducha- Madame Smith lo espera a usted y a su esposa en el despacho y señor…alguien lo espera en las caballerizas…**

**Snape salió por la ventana y logro ver una cabellera rubia parecía a la de Lucius que jugaba nerviosamente con su bastón (en realidad era su varita).**

**-¡Severus! Te dije que lo de tu y esa Sangre sucia iba a salir mal…**

**-¿Qué paso?**

**-Isabel casi mata a Weasley. La hemos estado cubriendo pero el casi muere…**

**-¿Qué Weasley?**

**-Ron el amigo de Potter, el regreso inmediatamente de Rumania pero está dispuesto a comprobar que tú fuiste el responsable de esto…Isabel tu sabes que es capaz de decir que tu tuviste que ver en esto.**

**-¿Dónde está ella?**

**-En mi casa, Narcissa está con ella, Grim la encontró saliendo de la posada riendo como una loca y llena de sangre…**

**-No sabia que ella era capaz de hacer eso, tengo que ir con mi esposa- Lucius solo lo miro.**

**-No te hubieras casado Snape.**

**-El arrepentimiento no esta en mi vocabulario Malfoy, la amo y solo con la muerte me separare de ella, te veré en la noche.**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**Cuando regreso a su habitación Hermione de nuevo estaba recostada en la cama envuelta en un vestido naranja que le llegaba a sus pantorrillas, en un gesto paternal el la tapo con una de las colchas limpias y la acomodo para que pudiera dormir un poco mas después se fue a duchar para bajar a recibir la herencia… Ella despertó cuando Snape hizo ruido con la puerta. Salió descalza detrás de su marido, con el frio de la suela sintió los escalofríos subiendo por su columna. Pudo esconderse detrás de la puerta para escuchar…**

**-¿Por qué no vino tu esposa?**

**-Se sintió mal madrina…- Smith sonrió ante el ruborizado rostro de Snape**

**-Ella era… ¿virgen?-Snape asintió- pensé que ustedes ya habían tenido…intimidad.**

**-Me siento culpable…he tomado algo de ella que no lo merecía…No fue como las demás ni será nunca como ellas…**

**-Es una buena razón para no dejarla ir ahijado. El notario nos espera.**

**-hay mas- la mujer se giro en sus talones y miro atenta a su ahijado.**

**-Isabel trato de matar al antiguo enamorado de Hermione, Weasley. Malfoy la esconde en su casa, me imagino que el está en San Murgo…**

**Hermione al escuchar un silencio pronunciado se movió a la siguiente puerta, con el corazón en la mano por la angustia de que Ron estaba mal.**

**Cuando entraron un mago estaba instalado en el escritorio dispuesto a abrir un pergamino, leía unas clausulas en voz baja hasta que rompió el silencio…**

" **Yo Adrian Smith declaro que en mis sanas facultades mentales ante este notario como mi único Heredero a mi ahijado Severus Snape de todos mis bienes siempre y cuando el haya contraído matrimonio con una mujer autorizada por mi adorada Ellis Smith…después de ello Severus se comprometerá a procrear a su primer heredero en 3 meses si no es así solo recibirá el veinte por ciento de la herencia…te recomendaría amado ahijado el mejor quedar viudo…perdón amada mía pero se que te quedara poco tiempo después de que yo muera Snape siempre nos ha visto como sus padres espero en ello mi voluntad sea cumplida; deja ya de comer esos deliciosos chocolates que le compras al señor Claude"**

**La señora Smith no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas salieran, las retiro con mucha discreción sin embargo la segunda clausula para recibir la herencia no le cavia en la cabeza pero su marido tenia una solución fácil.**

**¿Qué iba a decir Hermione? Sin duda estaba en problemas pensaba Snape. Era para su gusto una mujer muy joven para ser madre, pero también muy joven para morir, no podía creer lo acababa de escuchar, el nunca pensó que hubiera una segunda parte del como cobrar la herencia, Hermione no supo como movió sus pies para irse a su habitación.**

**Cuando Snape regreso a la habitación Hermione estaba pegada al retrete vomitando, se sentía mal por causa de Isabel, se empezaba a preguntar si lo que hizo había estado bien **

**-Iré a la mazmorra a prepararte algo.-dijo cuando ella se tiro a la cama cerrando muy fuertemente los parpados. Hermione salió casi detrás de el…**

**-Pierre**

**-Señora, yo iba a pasar a verla…**

**-Señor Pierre, sáqueme de aquí, por favor. Todo está mal, la ex novia de mi marido trato de matar a uno de mis amigos. La señora Smith trata como un imbécil a Severus y yo ayer hice algo que en mi vida pensé hacer. Todo está mal…-dijo sollozando.**

**-me iré en el camión de los manteles, en el hall esta el contenedor, vaya por sus cosas si la saco así como así tal vez no salgamos nunca. **

**Hermione hizo recogió sus pertenencias mágicamente, solo dejo su vestido de novia tendido en la cama…**

**-Fredco quiere estar con ama Granger…lleve a Fredco…-El pequeño elfo la había encontrado en las escaleras.**

**-Fredco, no puedo llevarte…no se donde estaré…**

**-no le importa a Fredco, el sabe algo -malo…lléveme…-Los ojos del elfo estaban casi al punto de llorar.**

**-Metete en esta caja…yo estaré aquí junto a ti. Sentirás movimiento no te vayas a asustar, yo te llamare cuando sea seguro.**

**-Perdón Hermione, espero no haber tardado tanto…-dijo Snape entrando en la habitación con matraz con un liquido rojo, lo que vio le volteo el corazón…el vestido de su esposa estaba tendido en su cama-¿Hermione?-abrió el closet, los cajones del buro…solo estaba su ropa…-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¿Donde estas?-toda la casa retumbaba con sus gritos, ella alcanzo a escuchar algunos cuando el camión de los manteles atravesaba la puerta principal…Snape lloraba del coraje ¿Cómo pudo ella haberle hecho eso? ¿Cómo podía abandonarlo?**

**-Hermione, puede salir…-Pierre estaba tratando de sacarla de una de las cajas-¿Qué fue lo que hice Pierre…?no debí haberme casado con él, debí haberme quedado con mis amigos y ahora también mi familia corre riesgo…**

**-no fuiste tú mi niña, en el brindis les dieron una poción que los hacer subir la libido hasta el tope, tu ahora te sientes mal porque tu cuerpo sufrió un cambio muy repentino aparte de los efectos de la otra poción…**

**Hermione abrió asustada sus ojos-¿Qué otra poción? Pierre dímelo…-Pierre la miro **

**-no me sorprendería que dentro de poco tu tengas un ser dentro de ti…**

**-¿yo embarazada?-pregunto asustada…**

**-poción de la fertilidad…pero la cuestión quién pudo haberlo hecho ¿Quién habrá cambiado la botella? Snape la eligió personalmente… -ambos se quedaron en silencio.**

**-En la lectura del testamento del padrino dejo dicho que tenía que estar embarazada o muerta dentro de tres meses…sino no cobraría la herencia, no le dejo nada a la Señora Smith…todo es tan confuso…necesito ver a Harry y a Ginny, necesito saber como esta Ron…**

**-sabemos que ahora te buscaran, tus amigos te abandonaron cuando se enteraron de la boda o solo están molestos…dolidos , Snape no es muy confiable…tal vez te busquen conmigo porque fui el ultimo que salí de la casa…te llevare con Charlotte…-Hermione lo miro desconfiada- ¿recuerdas el ondina que estuvo en la fuente?-Hermione asintió- ella te cuidara el tiempo necesario, después de que pase todo esta locura…y si quedas embarazada, te juro que será lo mejor que te haya pasado…**

**Embarazada…la palabra mas temida…había terminado su educación básica, se dejo arrastrar por la ilusión de un matrimonio…pero el único error que había tenido era haberse enamorado de el desde mucho tiempo que el le propusiera participar en su locura…tal vez el lo sabia…ahora estaba casada, no tenia amigos, tal vez embarazada, había puesto en riesgo a su familia y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Severus Snape…**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**-Harry ¿Cómo esta mi hermano?- Ginny corría por el corredor del hospital para encontrarse con su novio.**

**-Lo han estabilizado, perdió mucha sangre…**

**-¿Quién le pudo haber hecho esto? **

**-Eso no es todo…-Ginny lo miro- un elfo me informo que Hermione huyo después de su boda…**

**-Yo insisto que Snape la obligo…**

**-No se que pensar, si ella se fue de la casa de Snape es probable que nos pida ayuda…por algo…**

**-Yo creo en Hermione…la buscare – se alejo de Harry**

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-Amor, cuida a mi hermano…yo iré a buscarla ¿de acuerdo?**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**Charlotte vivía en una pequeña casa arriba de un árbol, Fredco se abrazaba a la maleta de Hermione tratándose de darse seguridad, ella le sonreía pero en su alma vivía una gran tristeza, Charlotte los recibió muy cálidamente le había dicho a Hermione que le iba hacer de mucha ayuda…**

**-sabes Hermione, vivo como una muggle, cuido muchas cosas y entre ellas está este bosque…aparte de hacer vestidos…**

**-Los mejores vestidos….-interrumpió Pierre –te casaste con uno de su marca…-Hermione entristecido, lo único que había dejado en la casa había sido su hermoso vestido de novia-Hablare con tus padres y les tendré informados…**

**Hermione se instalo en una pequeña casa propiedad de la ondina en lo mas alejado del bosque, tenia televisión pero si no hubiera sido por Fredco se hubiera vuelto loca…"Fredco sabe algo malo…"**

**-Fredco, tengo una pregunta que hacerte- el elfo estaba sentado en una pequeña silla jugando con sus patas últimamente no tenía nada que hacer así que ese era su distracción vespertina- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi ma…del señor Snape?¿recuerdas haberme comentado de eso cuando salimos de la casa?¿porque?**

**-Fredco, escucho una conversación por accidente de la señora madrina del Señor Snape con el notario, Fredco sabe que el testamento que leyeron esa mañana no era el verdadero…Fredco sabe que ella ayuda a la Señorita Isabel, Fredco sabe que ella quiere matar al señor Snape…**

**-¿Dime algo Fredco? ¿Sabes quién cambio la botella de mi brindis?- Fredco había abierto los ojos como platos- Isabel Durvin, su collar es la llave para que ella pueda estar donde este el señor Snape…el tiene el otro lado…**

**-Pero el no lo tiene…**

**-Lo tiene la señora Smith, ella la ayuda…**

**Hermione se empezó a marear tratando de asimilar la información que le había dado su elfo, sin embargo el mareo le oscureció la vista y cayó ante el asustado Fredco como un bulto al piso…**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**Snape no podía creer aun en esas cinco semanas que había pasado sin saber nada de Hermione, tenia que encontrarla…dándole una porción de la verdad a Isabel ella le había confesado lo que había tramado con su madrina para exterminar con el, de ella lo creía pues el odio era mas que el amor que ella le profesaba. Lo había dejado casarse con Hermione pues una sangre sucia menos nadie lo notaria…pero también le había confesado que ella había puesto poción de la fertilidad y del deseo al vino del brindis…sabiendo lo que iba ha hacer con ella, el dolor de los celos la había hecho atacar a Weasley…todo era tan confuso…"te matare Snape…" fue lo último que ella logro murmurar.**

**Su relación con la señora Smith había sido la misma, el trataba de enterarse de lo que pensaba ella y trataba de no sentirse vulnerable, que ella notara que extrañaba Hermione… solo podía dormir en la cama alado del vestido de novia, pensando si la poción de fertilidad había dado un resultado…**

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

**-¡niña deberías de estar más alegre!-grito Charlotte cuando Hermione apenas recuperaba el conocimiento-¡vas a ser mamá! **

**-Tendré un bebé…suyo y mío…Charlotte tengo que decirle**

**-Es peligroso que alguien más se entere después de lo que me acabas de decir Hermione…**

**-Lo sé pero…**

**-Ahora duerme…la noche empieza a enfriar y dentro de dos días habrá nieve…tienes que acostumbrarte…**

**-quisiera conocer tu santuario…**

**-estas en el Herm…**

**Hermione trato de dormir como la ondina le había dicho…se puso de pie y empezó a escribir…**

"_**Vivo en la confusión absoluta, perdóname por no saber estar junto a ti pero estoy bien… sin querer alguien nos quiso hacer daño sin embargo nos dio una bendición…tendremos un hijo profesor...habrá alguien mas que te ame como yo…te necesito, te extraño, te amo…pero nuestro amor corre peligro porque alguien quiere apagarlo…cuídate por mi y por nuestro bebé…Hermione"**_

**-Fredco…**

**-Diga ama Granger…**

**-Tienes que llevarle esto al Señor Snape…**

**-pero…**

**-por favor, el no tiene la culpa Fredco…**

**El pequeño elfo tomo la nota que le había dado Hermione y con un fuerte chasquido desapareció para encontrarse en la oscura habitación donde reposaba en el buro una botella de whiskey…**

**-amo Snape- había jalado la mano del profesor…-amo Snape tengo algo para usted de la ama Hermione…**

**Snape abrió los ojos y pudo ver al elfo mas joven que había tenido en su casa de soltero….**

**-Fredco ¿estas con ella? ¿Cómo esta?- Fredco solo le había dado la nota…y el la leyó atentamente evitando soltar una carcajada por la buena noticia que ella le había mandado…**

**-Fredco, dile que se quede donde esta… dile que la amo y que yo no sabia…Fredco, dile que soy el hombre mas feliz de este mundo y estaremos juntos… lo prometo…-la verdad es que el no quería tener un hijo ahora, el era demasiado viejo junto a ella que parecía aun una niña…no debió continuar con esa locura…no supo detenerla y el ser duro con ella iba ser mucho mas peligroso.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Madame Smith…

-Te sorprende que yo esté aquí ¿verdad querida?-Isabel Durvin estaba en cama dado a las pociones que le había prescrito Snape, Narcissa se las daba como si un viejo medico conocido de la familia se las mandara para que no sospechara, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo del tiempo manteniéndola fuera del juego lo más humano posible argumentando que había tenido un crisis emocional muy fuerte.

-¿Eres acaso una estúpida?-grito la señora perdiendo toda su elegante compostura-¡lo echaste a perder! ¡ni siquiera para matar a alguien sirves!-Isabel lloraba con la cara escondida en la almohada a causa del cachetada que le había proporcionado la anciana mujer- La maldita esa se fue un día después de la boda, espero que al menos hayas cambiado la botella de vino…

-¿Cuánto a pasado de esto?

-un mes…eh estado arreglándomelas sola para no cometer ningún error…tienes que salir a buscar a la chica esa y esta vez no fallar…

-¿matarla?-sonrió-dijiste que no podía hacerlo…

-dado a tu estupidez tengo que cambiar todo y dado que hace tiempo deje de confiar en los Malfoy's, no dudo que Severus te haya dado una poción de la verdad con lo loca que te pusiste…¡arruinaste todo!

-yo no lo arruine, usted porque no la mato antes…

-¡por la lectura del testamento idiota! Mas te vale que te quites la estupidez de la cabeza y empieces a despertar…vámonos de aquí…tenemos que hacer otra visita…- La mujer tomo del brazo a Isabel y se la llevo con un resplandor azul..

-¡Draco! Avísale a tu padrino que Smith se llevo a esa psicópata…

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

Pierre se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero por ayudar a esa niña hizo todo lo posible por saber lo del hijo de Thabata Harres ahora la mujer de Zabini…vio a dos chicos uno rubio y otro moreno que bajaban de dos enormes dragones…

-Thabata es simplemente insoportable Draco no quiere a la niña, se olvida de ella que existe. La encontré haciendo pociones como loca y la niña tenía como una hora con el pañal sucio y sin comer…desde que la vio cuando nació no quiere saber de ella…

-Eso es malo mi querido amigo ¿has tratado de llevártela?

-¿a la niña?-Zabini entristeció mas-no, su abuelo materno la toma como si fuera un salvavidas a su ruina y todo lo quiere cambiar con dinero y…-Thabata había salido de la casa, su cabello estaba descuidado vestía un camisón y tenía la mirada perdida, según Draco nada de lo que recordaba de ella había quedado ¿Snape tendría algo que ver en esto?-¿A dónde irá? ¡bully!- un elfo anciano apareció de la nada- sigue a la señora, yo voy a buscar a mi hija…ven Draco.- la peste de la madera quemada de la chimenea era demasiado extraño, la niña estaba durmiendo plácidamente en un cajón- ¿ves como tiene a mi hija?- la niña era morena como Zabini, Thabata era rubia, pero aun así cuando su padre la tomo y abrió los grandes ojos azules…

-¿El amo se lleva a la amita?- una mulata joven se había acercado enseguida.

-¡Lula!- Zabini aun miraba a esa mujer y temblaba…su magia era diferente, sin embargo para olvidarla había caído en las manos de Thabata o esa al menos era su excusa.

-Tu vieja elfo apenas la acaba de dejar dormida ¿Dónde está la loca de…?-Zabini se había molestado un poco por el comentario que iba a hacer- llamare a…- y se fue…

-wow , ¿Quién es ella?

- Draco toma a mi hija, creo que iré a buscar a su futura madre…-Draco rio por el comentario…Blaise estaba metido en un problema gordo…

-tu padre está loco y no dudo que tu también no vayas a ser así-la nena sonrió mirando los ojos azules a los grises. Draco se sintió perverso…cuando fuera mayor esa niña iba a ser una hermosura…

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

Un bebé lloraba desesperadamente, quería atención…rápidamente Thabata saco uno de sus pechos y lo pego a él…el niño empezó a succionar ávidamente.

-¿Narsha? ¿dejaste a la niña durmiendo como te lo pedí?

-Si señora…

-Merlin que hare ahora…Blaise piensa que no amo a mi hija pero si supiera que…

-Yo cuido bien de los dos ama.

-lo se.

-¡Harres!- La voz de esa anciana rompía su paz, era difícil de creer que se dejara convencer a cometer esa locura con uno de los profesores…había accedido estar con Snape si ella le daba el dinero para su padre…recordaba que había bebido algo y el único hombre que había encendido algo en ella era Blaise, amaba a Blaise y a sus hijos pero aun así fingía que esto no pasaba y le mentía. Habia estado con Snape sin sentir nada, actuando todo y luego en las noches lloraba…¿Cómo pudo estar con Snape ya estando embarazada?

-¡Por Merlín!, tengo de ayudantes a dos idiotas ¿no saben tomar indicaciones? Tu deberías haberte embarazado de el, no de ese muchacho ardiente como lo dijiste...¡deja ese crio!

Narsha se había acercado a tomar al niño cuando vio a Bully en el jardín, comprendió que Zabini lo había enviado.

-¡tu maldita víbora estuviste con mi hombre!-grito Isabel.

-¡basta!

-Hiciste que me quitaran a mi hijo, no lo conoce su padre y tiene que quedarse aquí…y me vienes a traer esta maldita bruja…

-¡cállate!

-¡LE DIRE TODO A SNAPE!- grito Thabata sin pensarlo dos veces…

Lo siguiente que vio fue una luz verde, Narsha se abrazo a su cuerpo al pequeño que había empezado a llorar…Bully desapareció cuando Isabel empezó a reír como loca, celebrando los actos de la anciana…Narsha solo vio una lagrima rodar de los azules ojos de su ama…

-¡THABATA!¡THABATAAAA!-la voz de Zabini retumbaba en el jardín, de nuevo las mujeres desaparecieron llevándose con ellas una cuna que parecía que estaba llena sin saber que estaba vacía…

Blaise no estaba listo para lo que vio, Thabata estaba tirada en el piso con una horrible elfo que pegaba un pequeño bulto en el pecho, el llanto del niño era desgarrador, pensó que era su niña…pero ella estaba con Draco en la casa…comprendió cuando lo vio el niño: era rubio y sus ojos llenos de lagrimillas eran cafés…¿ también podía ser su hijo? Thabata estaba muerta y parte de su vida ya lo estaba también…Todos los frascos de pociones que había visto en la casa estaban ahí…todo era confuso…

-Señor, la señora Smith…la señora Smith mato a mi ama…la obligó a separar a su hijo de usted y ella lo cuidaba…ella lo amaba…a usted y a sus hijos…la señora Smith y Isabel Durvin…

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

Pierre miraba horrorizado lo que Bully le mostraba en su mente…Snape y Hermione estaban en un peligro evidente…ya sabía demasiado, le podía pasar lo mismo…

Vio a Blaise caminar atrás de un elfo que cargaba un bebé que no paraba de llorar. Cargaba a Thabata pegando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de el…

-¡Blaise!-Lula salió de la casa con Draco detrás de ella

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Smith estuvo aquí…la obligo a estar con Snape…quería a mi hijo…y la mato…

-no, no está muerta Blaise…-Lula la había tomado de la mano…-solo tiene el sueño de los muertos.

**Hey! Se que es un capitulito jajaja pero me he peleado con mi tarea y todo se me hace tan difícil… bueno espero que les haya gustado…los secretos siguen siendo rebelados jajajaja. **


	3. Chapter 3

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

Snape había visto aparecer a su madrina en los jardines de la casa. Usualmente en su presencia ella cojeaba pero, en ese momento venia caminando como si el accidente con su marido nunca hubiera pasado…si, estaba ebrio, pero no era tonto.

Recordaba muy bien esa noche: el estaba calificando algunos ensayos cuando una persona entro a su despacho…cuando se quito la capa se dio cuenta que era Isabel que dulcemente le dijo que su padrino había muerto.

El no pudo llorar pero desquito su dolor teniendo sexo con Isabel toda la noche…después sintió culpa, culpa que aun no podía quitarse cuando el hombre le había puesto toda su fortuna a su nombre. Ni siquiera había entendido el por qué reacciono así. Lo saco de su transe una pequeña lechuza que entro por la otra ventana, inmediatamente tomo el papel y reconoció la fina caligrafía de Draco, el cual le pedía, le suplicaba que fuera a la casa de Zabini.

La misiva no decía mucho pero la letra mostraba una gran angustia, tomo una de sus pociones y con un movimiento de varita estuvo listo y fresco, tomando un poco de polvos flú desapareció de la habitación…

-¿Severus? ¿Donde estas hijo?- la mujer entro a la habitación y la encontró con un horroroso olor a whisky y cosas tiradas por donde quiera…

-Smith…no trajimos a ningún bebé…

-¡Por Merlín! ¡eres una idiota que no sirve para nada!¡CRUCIO!

**OoOOoOoOOoo**

Cuando Snape llego a la casa encontró todo un caos, gritos de bebés y elfos corriendo por toda la casa con pociones de todos los colores, encontró a Draco recargado a en una esquina cerca de la habitación principal de la casa.

-Padrino, ha pasado algo horrible…Thabata está dentro y Blaise no sabe qué hacer…una de sus amigas dice que es el sueño de los muertos…

-Draco-Snape tomo por los hombros a su ahijado- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Isabela con Smith vinieron y querían obligarla a decirte que uno de sus hijos era tuyo… ella ya no lo permitió y la elfo que tomo al bebé afirma que la cuna del niño a desaparecido…

-¿Isabel? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?...

-no lo se padrino pero estuvo a punto de matar a Thabata…

-¿señor Draco? ¿Puede tomar a la niña entre sus brazos? Creo que es usted el único que la puede controlar ¡oh! Señor Snape…¿podría ayudarme?

-enseguida, el sueño inducido...es una de mis especialidades- Draco lo miro con una sonrisa…Snape sabía que Draco le había pedido un poco de esa poción y fue para poder enamorar a una alumna…bueno en si se la dio a su mama para que los dejara solos un momento.

-Sí, bueno…mi sala de pociones esta en el sótano Snape te acompañare…

-No Lula, el profesor es un hombre casado- dijo Zabini tomándola del brazo.

-Blaise ¿acabas de darme entender lo que no quiero entender que empieza con la letra z?- dijo Lula un poco enfadada.

-no, solo quería molestar…

Bien, esa era la situación que veía Draco: Su esposa y sus hijos estaban en peligro y Blaise se daba el tiempo de jugar con su amiga de la infancia…no lo culpaba pero ¿no era algo fuera de lugar?

-lo sé Blaise, solo quieres sacar un poco del stress que has adquirido.- susurro Lula…

-profesor…sé que mi esposa estuvo con usted…solo quiero….

-Blaise, mi hogar está destruido…mi esposa huyó embarazada a no sé donde, por no saber imponerme y no saber poner los límites entre esa mujer y mi persona…lo sé todo…antes de ser magos, somos humanos y Thabata a sufrido mucho…no la hagas pagar por las ambiciones y los errores de otros…- Snape extendió su mano y pronto fue estrechada Blaise.

-ayúdela profesor- Blaise miro sumamente triste a su antiguo profesor. Snape entro con paso decidido a la habitación donde descansaba la rubia. El rastro de la antigua magia que emanaba su no evidente lastimado cuerpo era perturbador… saco de su bolsillo una caja pequeña que pronto empezó a crecer al tamaño de un baúl, abrió suavemente uno de sus matraces con un liquido ambarino, tomo una de las navajas que puso inmediatamente al fuego mientras en una vasija ponía un poco de polvo azul y después la poción ámbar…tomo la navaja y de uno de los dedos de Thabata hizo caer 10 gotas de sangre para que la mezcla tomara un color roja, casi como el vino, tomo un gotero e introdujo al cuerpo de Thabata 20 gotas…

-¿sabes Thabata? Tienes un hombre que te ama, unos hermosos hijos y…grandes amigos como Draco y yo mismo…trata de regresar. Regresa…tú debes saber donde esta mi Hermione…

-¿profesor?- Lula se asomo a la habitación

-Señorita…

-Lula…llámeme Lula señor…-después miro a Thabata- fue muy fuerte el hechizo, es un milagro que aun este respirando.

-sí, sabe usted diferenciar muy bien los hechizos, es muy joven con una asombrosa sabiduría…me recuerda a…

-¿su esposa?- Snape asintió suavemente- si…lo sé profesor…sabe soy muy engañosa. Usted mismo me acaba de decir que soy muy joven para saber tanto y si le dijera que yo soy mucho mayor que usted.

-no entiendo Lula.

-cumpliré mis 408 años la próxima primavera ¿no lo aparento?

-usted esta bromeando ¿verdad?

-no señor, conocí al abuelo de Blaise en un viaje que hizo a América. En ese tiempo y lugar la magia es como un mito. La gente del pueblo le temía a mi madre y decía que yo era hija del demonio. Mi abuela siempre me dijo que era envidia, nunca habían visto a una persona como yo y la que se contaba que rondaba por esos lugares mataba el ganado…

-¿vampiro?

-demonio, vampiro…no tengo la diferencia. Durante tiempo desarrolle las tope las enseñanzas de mi abuela y la misma estela de magia que quedo impregnada en el cuerpo de mi madre, la tiene la esposa de Blaise. Me gane la inmortalidad por mi padre, pero la cambiaria por quitar a su "madrina" del camino, esa magia es tan anciana…es una lástima que ella la ocupe de esta forma y sospecho que ella no es lo que aparenta ser…

-¿Cómo llego a Europa?

-El abuelo Blaise buscaba un objeto que da poder, un cuchillo de pedernal que los aztecas utilizaban para sacrificios- Snape la miro extrañado-fue civilización antigua que gobernó parte de mi país antes de que los europeos llegaran a esas tierras y dijeran que el ser brujo era maligno. Las mujeres de mi familia lo han cuidado durante años y pues el abuelo no tuvo mas remedio que traerme con la bendición de mi abuela que me hizo jurar vengar a mi pueblo…

-¿Qué tiene que ver Smith en todo este enredo?

-había una mujer que nunca cambio durante años…decían que tenia pacto con algún espíritu y este le había concedido ser joven, bella y nunca moriría al menos que…cambie de cuerpo. Puede ser que quiera entrar en su esposa, en la esposa de Blaise, en Isabel…es difícil saberlo.

-La última vez que hable con la esposa de mi padrino había ido a un país americano…

-La mujer que le hablo se llamaba Yaocihuatl, decían que se podía convertir en animal…su amante era un español…

-¿era una nativa?

-si, no se lo que quiera ahora…pero en un tiempo quiso también el cuchillo de pedernal.

-necesito encontrar a mi esposa y a mi hijo…¿para que cree que quería el hijo de Thabata?

-creo que quiere abrir la puerta de los muertos para traer a su hijo que perdió…un hijo que nunca nació.

-no se puede hacer eso…al menos con nuestra magia…

-se que trabajo con un hombre que quería la inmortalidad…ella la tiene y me ha costado saber como destruirla. Si su supuesta madrina es el ser de quien le estoy hablando déjemelo a mi…

-pone en riesgo su alma Lula. Déjemela ayudar.

-No profesor, usted debe cuidar a su esposa ¿mi alma? A veces dudo tenerla…

-usted dijo que era medio vampiro ¿no? Los seres humanos somos iguales. Tenemos una parte buena y mala, es por nuestro libre albedrio que podemos ser como queramos. Si usted se dice mala siempre lo será…pero no niega también su otra naturaleza: la humana y es esa la que le da alma.-Lula sonrió…

-¿Dónde estaba hace 400 años? Gracias Severus Snape…yo me encargare de Thabata ahora. ¿sabe? Si fuera usted buscaría a la elfina que diseño el vestido de boda de su querida Hermione y al hombre que organizo la boda…y tome- Lula le extendió un collar con una réplica de una daga realizado con una piedra negra- mientras lo tenga Smith no podrá hacer nada y deje porfavor de estar bebiendo

Cuando Severus dio las otras indicaciones a Lula para cuidar a Thabata apareció enfrente de una cabaña en un lago…y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo…Hermione envuelta en un vestido rosa de corte romano dando de comer a una pequeña cabra.

-¿severus?-cuando lo vio hecho a correr hacia el y unió sus labios arduamente…

-Hermione, no fue prudente lo que hiciste…sin embargo cuanto me alegro que no seas una mujer normal…-Hermione hizo cara de enfado-te amo…los amo

-Severus no tienes idea de la falta que me haces…-ella lo volvió a besar y lo arrastro dentro de la cabaña. Cuando Fredco regreso a acompañar a su ama sintió la presencia de Snape, no dijo nada y solo espero en la puerta meneando las patas y jugando a hacer casitas con las ramas…a su ama le hacia falta Snape, no sabia si era prudente decirle donde estaba el verdadero testamento los Smith.


End file.
